School sweet hell
by june12
Summary: Sakura Haruno is not your nerd to mess with. Join her as she goes to a new school where she'll meet people, maybe friends and...love? Oh well. Rated T for Hidan's language and Tobi's cuteness :D First fic, please be gentle with me.
1. New school,shit!

School sweet hell

Summary: Sakura Haruno never liked school and vice versa. First of all, because she was a nerd: big round black glasses (like Harry Potter's, but uglier), short pink curly hair always held in a bun, baggy pants and T-shirts,oh yes… definitely a nerd with a capital "N", but she's no ordinary nerd you want to mess with... When she decides to move to another school to start a whole new life, will she catch the eyes of a certain gang? *cough* Akatsuki *cough*. Read and find out the crazy adventures she goes through with "her boys". Rating: M for language (Hidan…duh)

Genre: Humor, Action, Suspension, Drama, Romance

Type of fanfic: modern (I don't do well with ninja..sorry)

Pairings: AkaSaku (will choose a pairing soon, just review and tell me what pairind would you like)

*Important*: I don't own Naruto (if I did, I wouldn't make it so sexist [you know it's true], but the story is mine, please be gentle with it (*gives cookie and lollipop*).

Read, review, enjoy.

**'Inner talk'**

_'Sakura's thoughts'_

"Real talk"

* * *

Hey there, I'm Sakura Haruno, your average nerd, you know: ugly, short, horrible hair, no curves, you name it, but I don't give a fuck about that or the people who insult me.

Let's see...oh yes...I'm an orphan, my parents died in a car accident when i was 6, sure I cried my freakin' eyes out when I found out, but mom always told me to be strong 'cause life's a bitch... well actually she said "The world is a cruel place", while dad taught me the fun part of it like...fishing...baseball...aaaahhhh fuck this, I can't think of anything right now, I'll tell you later when I'm not a nerve wreck. Why is that? One word: **.**

I'm currently walking towards my new school: Konoha High School (lame, I know) in Fire Country, I **HATE **School! Why? Because everyone fucking bullies me, whether I am nice to them or not, I think they do that because I'm different. Well... fuck them, so what if I'm different, at least I can stand up for myself, yes I said **stand up for myself**, other nerds would probably be too scared to stand up for themselves, but not me, I have the temper of a freakin' lioness, tiger and other animals who have short temper, so **DON'T** piss me off.

I am currently wearing a baggy black T-Shirt, dark blue jeans (I sometimes wear baggy pants too, they're so comfortable), some red sneakers, BIG round black glasses hiding my emerald eyes (I hate them so much,the glasses, but I have a little more and then I can get rid of them...muahahahaha...*cough*...sorry), short **pink **curly hair held up in a messy bun (like always)... oh and my backpack of course which is black with many peace signs in different colours (I like peace).

_'I hate school, man... why do I need school anyway? I know a lot of things and I can't suffer another high school year without punching a retard'_, thought Sakura as she was walking to her new he- I mean school. :)

**'Will you shut up, I have to go with you so stop complaining your ass to me...sigh.' **With that Inner went to an imaginary fridge, pulled out an ice pack and set it on her head. I thought she's tougher and that...wuss._  
_

**'I heard that and why don't you use your martial arts to keep the dog- I mean _students_ on their leash? I would break every single bone in their body', **she said barking at me...yes I said bark (how you doin'?)

_'Because we only use martial arts to protect ourselves, not to attack, besides it won't be long until we kick someone's ass'_, I said smirking, more like grinning like a crazy lunatic.

**'Goody two-shoes'** and then she sticked her tongue at me, that bitch.

**'I heard** **that.'**

Oh yeah I forgot to tell you, I'm black belted in karate, not to mention I mastered other types of martial arts like kung fu, jiu-jitsu, even kickboxing...yes, that's what my father taught me, more like showed me when I was little and then the rest is history. I learnt every move perfectly and could kick your ass with a hand tied behind my back while being blindfolded.

That's my inner, I discovered her when I was 7 **('Don't you mean I discovered you? I was the one who showed up first' said Inner as she punched fists in the air)**, whatever, the thing is, she is some sort a part of my imagination, but the problem: I can't get rid of her and she's a fucking pervert, falls head over heels for ANY hot guy she sees and always tells me her fantasies, I so don't want to hear those, but sometimes I can't shut her up for long, because she always comes back and doubles the trouble...or in her case, her fantasies and perversity.

The school came in sight and... holy fuck what a giant school, even bigger than my last one,damn... they must have a lot of money. It was a giant three storey building standing majestically in a big ass courtyard, it is white with only one double door, moving my gaze to my left I see the gym... no wait...two gym buildings, a yellow one which is the smallest and a bigger one, which is white with many pillars on either side, but it's behind the small one and kinda' hard not to see it.

Anyway moving to my _beautiful_ school (*yeah right*),I went through the open gates, again...huge and everyone stopped what they were doing and started starring at me... I saw many students in what appeared to be cliques, no surprise there, I saw the jocks (no brain type) , the preps or how i like to call them: populars, you can tell by their designer clothes and stuck-up attitude, next there were the goths, black all the way to China baby and last but not least...a group of...of... I don't know which category to add them, but i can tell you that they look like some sort of badass gang you don't want to mess with. Meh, I didn't care as long as they leave me alone, along with everyone else in this school that is.

But sadly, my wishes never come true because one way or another people will always bother me because I'm a nerd...well fuch them (like it? It's a new word I invented), how would they feel if they'd be in my place?

As I was moving towards the gates to get or at least find the principle's office, someone poked my shoulder.  
I turned around and I saw a girl with lone red hair, a side straight and the other choppy, red eyes, she was wearing a way too tight white and high tank top, showing her navel a little and not covering much, _'I__s that even allowed_?', black rimmed glasses, a way too short red mini skirt, again not covering too much, you can practically see her ass, damn what is with the school dressing codes, and last but hopefully  the least some high heeled shoes and tons of make-up, again... what is with the dressing codes? She looks like a fucking oompa-loompa escaped from "Charlie and the chocolate factory", only they were cuter.

**'Goody-goody, why can't you be more feminine, but at least you're in some way decent, she's dressed like a fucking whore who can't get any because of her ugliness'**, Inner said while laughing her head off.

_'For once I agree with you Inner, for one I agree.'_ I thought while mentally shaking her hand.

All in all, the who- I mean girl looked like the queen-bee type, always bitching around to everybody about her broken nail... _'tsk, this will be fun'_, I thought, inwardly smirking to myself.

"Hey geek, what do you think you're doing in _MY _school, this isn't a place for a slut like you and don't even think about going near _MY_ Sasuke-kun, he's not interested in little whores like you" she said while smirking…wait, what did that bitch call me?

**"She called you a fucking slut…."** Inner realized what she said and started throwing tantrums like a wild cat while shouting **"KILL IT! KILL IT WITH FIRE!"**

_"That bitch is going d-o-w-n down."_

No, I have to calm myself and not make a scene in front of the school, in front of everybody, not that I can't kick the bitch's ass to next Tuesday, but I'll attract attention to myself and that's the last thing on my mind right now.

**"Outer, haven't you already attracted attention? Everyone is watching this little scene so why not go for it and kick the slut's ass!"**_**, **_Inner said while doing some crazy karate moves in mid air, I wish I could do that. On with my situation. I calmed my nerves by breathing in an out slowly and deeply, but it's not like it fucking helped me.

"Excuse me, but I don't even know you and I don't know who this 'Sasuke-kun' of yours is and for the school part, I'm the new student whether you like it or not, so please leave me alone so I can go get my schedule." And with that I turned my back to her walking towards the opened doors to me new fucking school.

But it wasn't over when suddenly she pulled my shoulder so I could turn around.

"Listen you nerdy bitch, nobody talks to me like that, you either do as I say and stay away from MY Sasuke-kun or suffer the consequences, don't mess with me" she said while smirking like a fucking smirker (**A/N:**lame, I know), she thought I was scared shitless by now, with me being a nerd and all, well the bitch has another thing coming.

"Like I said before, I DON'T have any interest in 'your' Sasuke-kun, as for the consequences, you can take your insults and shove them up your ass you stuck up spoiled bitch" Sakura yelled at the red bitch and then continued on her way while raising the middle finger in the air, clearly telling the bitch that she's number 1… in ugliness. Screw the unwanted attention, I got it anyway so might as well enjoy it.

The bitch was shocked for a moment, but composed herself and runned while screaming at Sakura, getting ready to dig her long nails in her head.

I simply sidestepped and stuck my foot out to trip her, bitch face-planted the ground with a loud *thump*, I simply continued my walk, ignoring all the stares and gaping expressions of the others as I entered the building to try at last to get to the office so I can fucking head to class and ignore everyone, not knowing that I was being watched by a few guys.


	2. Meeting his 'highniness'

**Me: Sorry for the short chapter, it was my very first, but I think it's ok for a beginner.**

**Deidara: It's too short, you need to make it longer,yeah.**

**Me: Don't tell me how to write my stories, you can't write a story to save your excuse of an ass life. *gets pillow out of nowhere and throws it at him* Now go and tell the thing that every writer writes about not owing stuff.**

**Deidara: *Dodges pillow, hits Tobi instead* Fine, just stop PMS-ing like a bitch,yeah.**

**Me: *Vein pops out of forehead* Now. *makes scary face***

**Deidara: *gulp* June-chan doesn't own Naruto, thank goodness,yeah.**

**Me: What was that?**

**Deidara: *uses high pitched voice* Nothing,yeah.**

**Me: Good *does victory dance*.**

**Tobi: Tobi's a good boy *glomps June-chan while dancing***

**Deidara: Serves you right. *smirks like a maniac***

* * *

I entered the building and was surprised to find lockers standing on each side of the hall, at my old school we didn't have lockers to put our stuff in, we just held them in our backpack 'till the end of school day.

"Finally", I muttered under my breath while walking down the hall trying to find the principal's office, it didn't take long since I took a left and there it was in all its glory, **"Glory my ass"**, muttered Inner as I knocked on the door, well actually it said 'Office', so my guess is that that's the place.

Waiting only a few seconds I heard a muffled "come in", I opened the door and saw a woman in her mid-twenties with black hair and black eyes reading a book.

She looked up at me and smiled, I smiled back, it's polite to do so, even if I'm boring my ass here.

"Hello, you must be the new student, I'm Shizune the secretary and guidance counselor. I'm guessing you're here for your schedule?" she asked while still smiling, damn, doesn't it hurt doing that all the time? **"Probably used to it"**,said Inner while getting a drink out of her imaginary fridge. I wish I had one all the time.

"Yes, my name is Sakura, Sakura Haruno, nice to meet you." Said Sakura while also smiling like a maniac. _"Damn, this hurts my face."_

"Well you have to go to miss Tsunade to get your schedule, she's right there." She said while pointing at a door a little to her left. **(A/N: Now I know that usually secretaries give schedules, but I wanted Sakura to meet Tsunade.) **

"Ok, thank you." Again I smiled and it really starts to fuching hurt (new word, I said it before).

"No problem… oh and try not to anger her, she has a very short temper." She warned me at the last part, but I didn't care, I'm not the kind to just anger people when I want, only if they annoy me first and when they do… let's just say it won't be their day…at all.

I nodded and went to the door, it said "Principal's Office". _"No shit Sherlock"_ I inwardly rolled my eyes at the obviousness of that. I knocked on the door, it would be rude not to, considering it is the principal and she would rip my head off (probably) for my rudeness and I wasn't going to start now of all times to make a bad impression in front of someone.

"**You don't know how to have fun, angering adults is so funny and easy, come on, live a little." **Inner's just asking for trouble, I just know it.

I heard again another muffled "Come in", seriously what is with adults and giving a 'strangled' permission to enter a freakin' door, what, their lungs hurt?

I entered and saw a woman in her mid-thirties, with long blonde hair put in ponytails and browns eyes wearing a ..my guess… principal's outfit, just like other principals or office workers wear, she was sitting behind an awesomely carved wooden desk, I think it's oak, it's just so beautiful, papers were scattered everywhere on the desk.

But what caught my interest were the bottles of sake scattered everywhere, I think I now know why Shizune said she has a short temper, alcohol kinda' does that to you.

"_What the fuck is with this school, the freakin' principal is a drunk woman" _I mentally yelled, but unfortunately Inner heard me, like always.

"**You're worried about that? What about her humongous boobs?" **Inner screamed at the top of her lungs while pointing at them and then she slowly went to her little emo corner to complain and whine for being 'undeveloped'. Not my fault, it's nature's fault... poor Inner

"Hello, I'm Sakura Haruno, I'm here for my schedule." I said sweetly and tried not to scrunch my face in disgust at the smell of alcohol in the air, I just hate alcohol.

The very first time I tried it was when I was six, a few months before the accident, I was just curious what is its taste since many adults like it, so I went to the fridge and saw an opened can of beer my father left, I took a sip and spit it out immediately, that was the most disgusting drink I ever drank. **(A/N: Lame, again, I know)** It was sour, not even in the slightest sweet, at least they could have put sugar in it, it was at that moment that I decided to only drink alcohol when I am going to get married and even then I'll drink in very small quantities.

"Ah, yes, you are the new student, I'm Tsunade by the way and try not to cause any trouble in my school or at least don't get caught." She said while smirking at me…tsk, she probably thought that just because I looked like a nerd I wouldn't hurt a fly. Well she has another thing coming, I used to be a trouble maker at my old school despite me looking like a nerd, but that still didn't stop people from bullying me, seriously, what is wrong with them? I just cause trouble to make school more interesting, even though that seems impossible in some circumstances. And... what the heck... ok, I AM sort of a nerd... bite me.

"I'll try, but I can't make any promises" I said while also throwing a smirk of mine, the troublemaker one ..he he, what happened next was just so precious.

Tsunade was gaping at me like a fish, but it was only for a second, since she quickly recomposed herself, it would have appeared invisible to the untrained eye, but doing martial arts for so long keeps you alert to things around you.

'A troublemaking student eh? I'll keep an eye on her,considering nerds are usually good students, always following rules, but this might actually get away with it.' Tsunade smirked a little before it quickly disappeared, she handled me the schedule after rummaging through her desk drawers and scattering a few papers here and there.

"Here you go and I hope you'll enjoy this school" she said while still smirking, what is with people and smirks? It's like they plot your doom or something like that.

"Thank you" I said with my own smirk, I wasn't about to let her intimidate me with her evil principal powers of doom.

"**Lame, outer seriously, can't you think of more epic words to say?" **Inner lamented about my so-called 'awesomeness of expressing epic words'. I just mentally flipped her the bird and told her _'Then why don't you think of something more "epic" Inner? Or maybe you're not so cool after all"... _and don't forget the mental smirk.

Inner's jaw touched the floor the moment I finished my sentence and her anger was so big that you could practically see the steams coming out of her ears, like you see in cartoons.

"**Are you saying I'm not cool? I'll just show you how 'cool' I am, the next person who bullies you will have another thing coming, you hear me?" **she screamed at the top of her lungs and I knew that she won't let this go since 'no one' hurts her big ass ego.

Oh yes, but the problem is, every time she throws a tantrum about her 'coolness' she's gonna bug me with her comebacks until my head starts to hurt. That happens quite a lot if I may say so myself.

"_Fine Inner, just don't do it all the time, 'cause I don't think my head can handle so much of your 'coolness'."_ I thought while smirking, she's falling right in my trap.

"**You poor thing, sorry I-…. Hey, you tricked me, you little bitch, for that I'm gonna tell you my fantasies about the next guy that appears for the rest of the day… probably week"** Inner said while grinning like the cat from, yes... Alice in wonderland.

"_No, no, no, please don't Inner, have mercy on my poor innocent soul" _I begged her with my puppy dog eyes that no one can resist, my principal at the old school forgave me after an innocent prank played on the cheerleaders, the bitches never saw it coming, I put itching powder in their uniforms, it was priceless. I said he forgave me and that's something considering he wanted to suspend me, but puppy dog eyes came to the rescue, so I got away with only a month of detention. Totally worth it.

"**Sorry, all out of mercy…muahahahaha" **again she laughed like that scientist who created Frankenstein, damn, I should have known by now that she's immune to my puppy look, she's after all a part of me. Shit, now I'll have to go through the whole week listening to Inner's rant about which guy is hotter, while I force myself not to blush... you have no idea how her fantasies are.

"**I said for the rest of the day, but if you want week then be it" **bitch said the last part in a singsong voice, now she tricked me!

"_You're a bitch you know that?" _I just wish I can lock her up and throw the key, but she always finds her way out, she's like a magician.

"**You just called yourself a bitch, ha!"** Inner said while crossing her arms over her chest and looking smug at me.

"_Actually I consider you a normal person who is trapped inside my head, you have your own thoughts therefore you are your own person, you are just like a bug which I can't squash and annoys me to no end, even though you are trapped in me, you are still your own person so what you just said is irrelevant and of no importance to our actual discussion."_ I said like a sir, wearing a mental champagne in my hand and a monocle on my right eye, oh and a top hat, like the monopoly guy.

"**What the hell did you just say?"** Inner asked with a poker face, totally confused, she's smart in her own way, but only when she wants to, otherwise she's just lazy or doesn't care.

Anyway, I grabbed my schedule and went to find my classroom. This is the schedule:

**1st period: History- Kakashi Hatake (room 1A-homeroom)**

**2nd period: Math- Asuma(room 5C)**

**3rd period: Biology-Kurenai(room 8B)**

**LUNCH**

**4th period: Gym- Gai(big gym)**

**5th period: Physics-Orochimaru(room 10D)**

**6th period: Chemistry- Anko(room 4E)**

"_Aw man, first period is history, I'm gonna fall asleep and what's with all the letters?"_ The teacher at my old school had such a soft voice that made me fall asleep, not just me, but the rest of the class, it was our sleeping hour, the teacher didn't even bother us as long as we passed his tests, which I totally owned by the way.

"**Don't know about the letters, it just probably sounds cool"** Inner said while thinking.

"_Don't hurt yourself with your thinking Inner"_ I mentally smirked.

"**Shut up, aren't I suppose to be the one to anno-"** but Inner stopped her ranting, good, now I can walk in pea-. Sakura hadn't realized she walked into a wall and what a soft wall it was.

I almost fell on my butt, but my tiger reflexes helped me and I balanced myself again, but I dropped the schedule, it landed near me. When I looked up at who I bumped into, it took all my will power not to blush like a tomato (thank you karate) because I saw the smexiest teenage boy ever... well, from my point of view.

He looked at me with a blank expression, he had black hair spiked up at the back, it looked like a duck's butt, I had to stifle a laugh at that, a dark blue hoodie with a strange sign on the top left, near his heart, it looked like a paddle with the bottom red and the top white. He also wore black jeans with black sneakers, but what caught my interest were his eyes, they were as dark as the night, you could practically get lost in there.

He still looked at me with a blank expression, but it was like he was calculating my next move.

"Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going" I said while scratching the back of my head and added a little smile there. It was polite to do so.

"**Forget your fucking politeness and rip his clothes off, I'll get the strawberries and chocolate while you-mfmfmf" **at that I shut Inner up, tied her with super strong rope, threw her in a cage and locked it, I certainly didn't need that right now.

"Hn." Came from the smexy boy…wait, 'hn'? Is that even a word?

"O…kay, well I'll be on my way" I said and retrieved my schedule from the ground and started to go past him, but he caught my wrist and turned me towards him.

"Hey!" That, that…duck butt.

"You're the one who stood up to Karin." It wasn't a question, it was a statement…at least I think it was... oh I get it, he's the 'king of the world' type, if he pisses me off, I'll steal his 'crown' and give him a piece of my mind.

"Who?" Karin, Karin… wait a minute, she's the whore I tripped, wait… she's his girlfriend? I feel sorry for the dude, but if he wanted to save her ass, he should have intervened in our 'little' encounter.

"Oh, why do you want to know?" I asked while trying the best to keep my face as blank as a paper.

"Hn, just answer my question nerd" he said with an air of 'almightiness'. That duck butt emo doesn't know who he's messing with.

"Nerd? Well excusez moi monsieur (French), but I'm not obliged to answer you." The stupid look on his chicken face was priceless, his eyes were wide, again just a fraction before they went to normal and his mouth wide just a little. What is with people and face expressions in this school, they act like ninjas **(A/N: He, he)**

He slowly let go of my wrist and smirked at me while sticking his hands in his pockets and leaning against the lockers, he thinks he looks so cool.

"**Jump him, jump him, jump him, jump him already"** ...aw man stupid Inner escaped and she's always acting without thinking, it's a good thing I'm not one of those fan girls who venerates the ground hot guys walk on, they can be as hot as the sun, but if they act like stuck-up jerks, then they can shove their looks up their asses or I'll 'help' them.

"_Inner, you're not helping…at all."_

"So…" I said in a weird voice, trying to ease up the awkwardness of the situation.

He didn't say anything, he just stood there still smirking at me, I don't know what he wants, but I don't wanna be late on my first day. With that, I turned to my right and went to do my own business, I still can't shake the feeling that he's looking at me, I so hate it when people do that, so I did what other normal girl would do... that is if you're me.

I turned around and shouted at the top of my lungs:  
"Why don't you just take a picture?"

He was still there leaning, but his eyes went wide a little, before again going back to normal and he smirked even more, what's with this guy? And it didn't help that other students were watching this little 'episode' like a soap opera with gaping expressions, I heard a few whispers among them.

The whole point in whispering is to say sentences or words while the one you're talking about can't hear, but I could hear just fine. They were saying things like "Oh no she didn't" or "Karin's gonna be mad" or "My Sasuke-kun, that little whore" *cough*fangirl*cough*.

I just turned around to flip the one who said I'm a whore, she was a blonde with her long blonde hair in a high ponytail, baby blue eyes, wearing a too revealing shirt with a mini skirt and high heels, again… ah forget it, it doesn't surprise me anymore... maybe all girls around here wear that kind of outfit.

I took off leaving his 'highniness' in his duck butt glory.

Again I had a feeling that I was being watched… talk about supernatural.

* * *

**Me: Ok, that took me… two hours to write, good thing I write fast *smirks***

**Deidara: It's still short,yeah.**

**Me: You know what's short?**

**Deidara: I have a feeling you're gonna tell me, yeah.**

**Me: Yes. *whispers in his ear***

**Deidara: *horror face* What? No way, you little…*angry face***

**Me: It's true, even Tobi is more 'packed' than you. *smirks***

**Deidara: *takes out bombs and throws them at her* Take this.**

**Me: *gets baseball bat out of nowhere and throws them back*  
Deidara: Aaahhh.**

**Me: Ok Tobi, say it *gives cookie***

**Tobi: *awe struck face while munching cookie* Please review for Tobi *puppy dog eyes***


	3. Little encounter

**Me: Made it.**

**Deidara: You sure did,yeah.**

**Tobi: Tobi wants a lollipop *puppy dog eyes***

**Me: *mother mode* Not until you clean your room, do the dishes and your homework.**

**Tobi: No! *Cries anime tears***

**Deidara: *snickers* **

**Me: Don't think I forgot about you *menacing voice***

**Deidara: Gulp. *shivers***

* * *

It didn't take too much time to find the classroom, but when I entered, everyone stopped what they were doing, that is throwing stuff around and speaking to each other and they just looked at me.

I rolled my eyes and strode to the back of the class and took the seat next to the window, where I can do whatever I want 'cause the teacher doesn't bother to look at the back of the class, he/she just focuses on the front and middle rows, lucky me.

I smirked while putting the bag on my desk and then I put my hands on my peace bag with my head on them, I might as well daydream until the hour starts, but then I heard a few gasps from some students, actually every student that is, but I didn't care as long as what they're gasping at doesn't bother me.

So naturally I shook it off and went back to my daydreaming, but again, things don't go the way I want them to and before I knew it, somebody slammed their hands on my desk, creating an echoing sound throughout the classroom.

It's probably one of those 'I'm king of the world, you're my minion' students, I slowly and with a blank expression raised my head to glare at the 'fuching' person who dared interrupt my daydreaming, but I was surprised (not that I showed it) to find a boy with white hair and dark pink eyes glaring at me.

"_Who the fuck has pink eyes and white hair? He looks like an old man."_ I inwardly laughed.

"**You're talking? We have pink hair! But look at those smexy dark pink eyes."** Inner clearly went to her own little world of , how she calls it, "smexiness" and I just stared at the guy with a blank face. He was wearing a weird necklace, it was a circle and inside it, a triangle, some black jeans, sneakers and a red shirt unbuttoned all the way down, you could practically feel his abs.

**"I wouldn't mind feeling those against me-" **Inner started drooling a waterfall at the sight and couldn't finish her sentence because of it, I tried very hard not to look at his abs.

"_Don't look, don't look, don't lo- …aw crap, then don't stare."_

"**You do that, I'm getting my popcorn"** Inner said the last part in a singsong voice.

Beside him stood a boy with stitches on his face, _"Dafuq is with these people",_ but omg look at his eyes, no pupil, just green and the sclera was freakin' red, red I tell ya and add a boring look on his face with that.

"**But he's still hot, he has an air of sexiness around him."** Inner said with hearts in her eyes and was also in chibi mode.

I had to agree, he did look kinda' hot, he was wearing black jeans, again, a brown T-shirt with a dark green hoodie zipped all the way down and, yep, sneakers, I don't blame him, they are very comfortable.

The white haired dude probably had enough of my blank expression because the he started growling at me.

"Do you need coughing syrup or what? Go to the drugstore, they surely have some and while you're at it you should ask for contact lenses because pink is so 'mainstream', not to mention last year " I said while smirking, making fun of people brings me so much joy, of course only when provoked, otherwise I leave them alone, they always start it.

Everyone in the class gasped and even the stitched guy raised his eyebrows at me, probably that's his 'surprised' look, but the white haired guy didn't look so well, he was so red he put Rudolph's nose to shame. Poor Rudy.

"What the fuck did you say you pink haired bitch? At least my fucking hair isn't fucking pink, what did you do? Wash your hair in fucking cotton candy?" he barked **(A/N: wuf, wuf)** at me with an accusing finger.

So he's a potty(totally random word) mouth, neh? Well he has another thing coming, I so love to swear, but only when I'm provoked or get mad and in my mind where no one can hear except Inner... ok, a little on the outside too.

"**And I have to deal with it ****every ****single day" **Inner whined, well not my fault this world is full of idiots, if they weren't so stupid, maybe I wouldn't swear so much.

"What you heard 'old man', what? Are you fucking deaf? Maybe you should get your ears checked too, while you're at it, get yourself a nice wheelchair, because at your age, you never know" I said as calm as I could, which is not much considering this fuck called me a bitch, nobody calls Sakura Haruno a bitch, especially a fucking dude who looks like he could be my great-grandpa, without the wrinkles of course and some nice, rock-hard abs... gotta keep my saliva in check.

The stitched guy beside him looked at me with amused eyes and… what's that? Respect?

Fuck yeah.

The old dude looked shocked for a moment before quickly recomposing himself and glaring daggers at me. _"Yeah right"_ like that's gonna intimidate me, fuck no.

"Little bitch get the fuck out of my seat, go find yourself a nice fucking _nerdy _book and read it like a fucking good little nerd and maybe I'll leave you alone" he said while still glaring at me, but at the last part he was smirking. That fuch!**(A/N:New word, remember?)** He thinks just because I look like a nerd I have to be one too, well fuck him. I ain't a nerd and I'm not gonna start now.

I said with the sweetest voice I could muster, the same a 5 year old uses when asking for cookies: "Why? It's a free country and I don't see your name on this seat, therefore it's not yours, plus this chair is this school's property and everyone can sit in it, who said it was yours in the first place?"

He wanted to say something, probably a cuss, but I cut him off.

"Oh… and FYI **(A/N: For those who don't know, though I seriously doubt it, FYI=For Your Information)** just because I look like a nerd, doesn't mean I'm actually one, I'm just way smarter than you, so don't judge a book by its cover" I said like a smart person, by now I raised my head from my hands and used my index finger as a mock sign, you know, the kind parents use on their children when they're telling them that they shouldn't do something, things like that.

"Why you little-" He was ready to charge at me until he was stopped by the stitched dude.

"What the fuck Kakuzu, get your funky arms off my shoulder and let me at her!" he screamed at him.

At that moment I started to chuckle, it was barely noticeable, but they caught it and the 'old man' started to glare at me, again, while the stitched dude looked amused and impressed, probably no one else stood up to his 'pal'.

"What's so funny you skinny ass bitch?" the stitched guy's arm, who now I know is Kakuzu, still hadn't left that 'fucker's' shoulder.

"Do you even know what 'funky' means?" I said with a smirk, of course he didn't, if he did, he wouldn't be using it.

"What are you? A fucking smart ass? Of course I fucking know you bitch! It means 'fucking insane'" he said with pride and puffed out his chest, what a cocky bastard, just like the chicken ass dude I met in the hallway.

I let out a chuckle again and said in my 'smart' voice:

"Actually 'funky' means 'fashionable in an interesting, strange, WEIRD way', it is somewhat complimentary and also means 'pejorative', so you just complimented him", he stared at me with a 'WTF' look mixed with horror, Kakuzu had one too, all the other students looked at me like I a russian and that's when I said 'the cherry on the cake'.

"I didn't know you swing that way? If that's why you wanted the seat, so you can smooch with your friend, then you should have started with that and not throw a tantrum like a 5 year old… shesh and by the looks of it, your friend still hasn't taken his arms off your shoulder, so this just proves my theory that you two are an item" I said with an innocent look on my face, I am so an expert in that.

The entire class erupted in laughter, half of the class were holding their stomach and rolling on the floor, while Kakuzu quickly took his arms off the 'old man's' shoulder, glared _murder _ at me that practically screamed "Kill, kill, kill" along with the white haired guy who looked like he was about to explode from all that rage he built in these few seconds.

"**If he's exploding then I'm NOT cleaning-up"** I mentally agreed with Inner, that's the janitor's problem, not mine.

He was about to lash out at me, but I was lucky because the teacher appeared right on time.

"**Right on time? He's a half hour late, what did he do all this time? Drink coffee? Read porn?"** Inner said while flailing her arms around and I agreed with her again, what kind of teacher is he? Showing up late for class… omg, we are turning into a nerd even more. Fuck.

"Settle down kids, Kakuzu, Hidan, mind explaining why are you torturing the poor student?" woah, this guy is so… **"HOT"**, mysterious.

"_Inner… really? He's our __teacher__ for crying out loud_" I said kinda' irritated, since he is, after all, our teacher and thinking that your teacher is 'hot' is so wrong, in so many ways.

He was wearing a mask, a mask, what kind of sick ass school is this? So far we met, a red haired bitch, an emo jerk, a potty mouthed bastard, a stitched dude (tattoos of course, that's what they are) and a masked teacher... oh and a drunk principal.

"_So effing weird." _

"**But he's so hot and doesn't look more than 20... something" **she said as a matter-of-fact and that's when I realized that he was looking at me, he was wearing what teachers wear or what men wear, a tuxedo-like suit, but it was gray and he had a surgical mask covering his nose and mouth and an eye-patch over his left eye and... damn, he has gray hair that defies gravity and black eyes... hot.

All in all, he looked hot… I know, so wrong… sigh.

"You must be the new student, Tsunade told us about you, I'm Kakashi Hatake, you can call me Kakashi-sensei." He said while smiling, at least that's what I think he was doing, his fucking mask is in the way, but by that crinkle in his eye, I assume I got it right.

"Yes, I'm Sakura Haruno and this (points at Hidan) guy was about to hurt me" I said in a fake innocent voice and looks like he bought it.

"Hidan, what have I said about bullying students? Detention for a week" Kakashi-sensei said with an impassive look on his face and Hidan's jaw dropped to the floor. Fuck yeah, take that bitch.

"WTF, she insults me and I get fucking detention?" he said while flailing and pointing at me. I'm not about to let him win.

"You started it" I said as a matter-of-fact and then gestured towards Kakuzu and then the whole class while saying "And I have witnesses."

Kakuzu seemed to appreciate that I have kept him out of trouble, well he was just an innocent victim, so it's not fair if he gets detention, but Hidan is going down, down, down.

"You bitch, this is all your fucking fault, I'm gonna kill you" ha said with a raised fist.

I just simply pointed my finger in his direction while talking to Kakashi-sensei.

"See? He started it, the other boy is innocent, so please don't punish him." The look on Kakuzu's face was fucking awesome! He almost dropped his jaw on the floor, while Hidan just stared at me with a finger pointing at me **(A/N: Like you see in anime) **and a jaw dropped somewhere around. Oh yeah. He's so going down.

"Hidan, that just proved that you started it, so make it 2 weeks of detention" he is officially my favorite teacher in the world. Kakashi took a liking to the poor student... he has no idea how she really is.

"**Isn't he dreamy?" **Inner had hearts in her eyes. Fuck. What part of 'considering your teacher hot' doesn't she understand?

"_Inner, not now or else I'm locking you in a cage and put you in the emo corner"_ I said, I know Inner only goes there when she's sad, but when she's normal and I put her there, she goes crazy, who wouldn't when you stay in an effin' dark and boring place?

Hidan was about to retort, but was silenced by Kakashi's next words.

"Wanna make it a month?" he said with a glare and that immediately shut Hidan up.

Sakura: 1

Hidan (bastard): 0

Oh yeah, I'm the man…errr… woman, hi hi.

"You two sit down now" being a teacher gives you weird powers.

Hidan and Kakuzu sat in the chairs beside me, aw come on.

"_Can't they sit anywhere else?"_ I mentally screamed at them for sitting beside me, I was still sitting in my chair.

"Sakura, why don't you stand up and say a little about yourself, you know, likes, dislikes, hobbies, goals and all that" he said while walking back to his desk and sitting in his chair.

I mentally growled at that part, I never liked introducing myself, I just want people to find out themselves what they want to know about me and not handing them everything on a plate.

"**Doesn't he want us to say our phone number too?"** Inner asked with a perverted voice while taking a paper and a pen out of nowhere.

"_No, now shoo" _I mentally grabbed a shoe and threw it at her, smacking her right in the face and she fell unconscious on the dark floor… sigh, my mind is so emo sometimes. Why? Oh why?

I stood up, Hidan was still glaring at me, actually he never stopped since he took the seat next to me, but I ignored him, I only wanted to finish this as fast as possible.

"Well, I like video games, jogging, watching movies and I hate bastards (glares at Hidan), fangirls, bullies (glares at Hidan, again) and being called names (yup, you guessed, Hodan)." I said while trying not to look too bored or pissed at a particular person... *cough* Hidan *cough*.

"And as for hobbies, that would be collecting anything with the peace sign on it, playing video games and my goal…haven't really thought about it" truth was, I really didn't know what to do after high school, I don't want to be a doctor because I'll probably puke my stomach out if I see any organs and dissections, I don't mind treating minor injuries, being a martial artist, I've had a lot of accidents, but nothing serious, but the thought of treating people while focusing on not making any mistakes and that's while looking at the patient's organs made me shiver.

"Very well, you may sit" he said while smiling.

"You may do anything you want for the remaining minutes, except burn down the school" and with that he took an orange book from his pocket and began to read it while the other students began talking to each other.

"**Aw, too bad, that's the first thing I wanted to do… wait a minute, that book is porn!" **Inner screamed while pointing an accusing finger at Kakashi, more like his book and that's when it clicked.

"_Didn't you state something like that when he wasn't here?"_ I asked and then I remembered that she did ask what would he be doing that he was so late.

"_Our teacher reads porn!"_ I mentally screamed. Shit, well just fucking awesome. (note my sarcasm).

Only 5 minutes remained and that's because we lost 10 more minutes when Kakashi-sensei arrived and scolded Hidan.

In those 5 minutes I just sat as before my 'little' encounter with Hidan, with my hands on the bag and my head on the hands **(A/N: I hope that made sense)**, but as soon as I started to daydream, I sensed a disturbance in the force (I love Star Wars) and looked at the source.

"_Sigh"_ Hidan.

"What?" I asked as if our little encounter didn't even happen.

However, before he could say anything, the bell rang, he gets interrupted a lot.

I grabbed my bag and went to my next class, still feeling his 'epic' glare on my head…sigh.

* * *

**Me: Phew, finished, and it only took me 3 hours. Oh yeah.**

**Deidara: When are you gonna put me in the chapter, yeah? *glares***

**Me: When I feel like it, so shut up.**

**Deidara: *cusses thinking she can't hear him***

**Me: For that I'm gonna make you gay.**

**Deidara: *horror struck face* No, yeah!**

**Me: Is that a 'no' or a 'yeah'? *knows what he meant, just toys with him***

**Deidara: No *is on to it*.**

**Me: *sigh* If you're nice, then I'll put you as the third appearing Akatsuki.**

**Deidara: *Angel face* Promise, yeah?**

**Me: *pats on the head*Promise**


	4. Laughing all the way

**Me: Ok, I'm gonna update every Saturday.**

**Deidara: So, yeah?**

**Me: What do you mean 'so'? It's gonna be good, since it's my only free day so everybody wins *does victory dance***

**Deidara: Whatever, are you gonna put me in the story or not?  
Me: Don't you mean 'chapter'? Since you're already gonna be a part of the story, that's the whole idea of this Saku/Akatsuki story.**

**Deidara: *realizes she is right* Oh yeah!**

**Me: Say the 'thingy' that every author says since IDK how to name it.**

**Deidara: June-chan doesn't own Naruto… thank artness she doesn't.**

**Me: *appears with a 'Yamato' face* I'm not that bad.**

**Deidara: *screams***

* * *

"_Let's see I have math next… Oh joy"_ I said to myself thinking about the glorious of M.A.T.H or how I'd like to call it 'Mental Abuse To Humans'… say it ain't so... you know it's true.

"**How bad can math get? It's not like engineering school"** Inner tried to comfort me, but it only made it worse.

"_How bad? Inner, math is horrible, I only like calculations, that's all, not limits, functions or geometry, since I'm pretty sure I'm not gonna be using any of those any time soon after graduation."_

"**Whatever"**, she can be such a nuisance sometimes.

I finally found the effing classroom, what's with all the letters… I still don't know.

I entered the normal looking classroom and I realized again that everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me… more like starred.

"D_éjà vu much?"_ I thought starting to get annoyed by all this, I hope the stupid encounter I had earlier won't occur here too, cause I only want to daydream.

I rolled my eyes again and walked to the back of the class and sat down in the chair next to the window, like I did in history with my hands on the bag and my head on the hands and started daydreaming.

Soon after I did that, the teacher came in and I groaned, but inaudibly, I didn't want to make a bad first impression, although that's a little too late since 1st period.

"Ok, settle down kids" the teacher said. I looked up at him and he looked like a normal teacher **(A/N: We all know how Asuma looks like, so no need for descriptions)** wearing a teacher's suit like kakashi-sensei, it was still a grey color… in other words he looked normal… except for the freaking cigarette in his mouth.

"**Dafuq? What kind of teacher smokes in class? Is this school shitty or what?" **Inner said trying to figure out… and failing… what is wrong with this school.

"_I totally agree with you, but I'm not surprised anymore, since I probably already told you that a while ago when we encountered the ugly bimbo, old man, stitches, chicken-ass and 'teacher of smexyness'"_ I said once again to Inner, this school was really messed up.

"**You forgot the drunken principal"** Inner said as a matter of fact with the right index finger raised and eyes closed.

"_Oh yeah, I wonder how much alcohol does she drink?"_ but I didn't want to know that since the math teacher called my name.

"You must be Sakura Haruno, our new student, welcome to Konoha High, I'm Asuma Sarutobi, but call me Asuma-sensei" he said with a smile. I couldn't help but smile back, this guy readiates 'smileness'… if that made any sense.

"**Not really" **Inner said trying to make me sound stupid, but I'm not about to let her win.

"_Inner, nothing makes sense to you, except boys and fights"_ I said to her throwing a mental shoe in the process to shut her up… bad idea.

"**You fucking idiot, you could have killed me, what's wrong with you? Are you trying to kill me?" **Inner kept rambling on and on.

"_I'm not that lucky"_ I said trying to make her fell worse, but I know that she knows that I was only kidding… seriously, it takes more than a shoe to kill her… it's just how we bicker and joke around to lighten up the mood, which happens a lot.

Anyway as I smiled back to Asuma-sensei and told him "Thank you sensei" with the same smile, damnit… why does it have to hurt my face so much?

He then started the hour and told us to open up our books and do the first exercises from the revising part, which I received from him since I didn't have one.

I looked them over and realized they weren't so hard… phew.

I quickly finished them since I write with lightning speed, but as I was about to put an end to the last exercise… the fuching door burst open and scared the fucking shit out of me and that caused my pen to take a little walk across my notebook which earned an epic rage face **(A/N: If you're not a 9gag fan, you don't know what I'm talking about)** from Inner and I, the one that appears to say 'FFFFFUUUUUU'.

I looked at who the fucking fuck did this to my precious notebook.

There was a 'fish'…. WTF? A blue fish with human arms and legs walked into the classroom and he had a grin which showed his 'shark-like' teeth followed by an emotionless guy…. Wait a minute… he looks like 'the bastard'.

"**Maybe they're related… omg, the shark dude looks like Bruce from Nemo, somebody call him, we found his son!"** Inner said while clutching her stomach and laughing her head off. How she does that is beyond me, but at the same time… totally awesome… and a little scary. I had to resist the urge to laugh with her, since she was right, he did look like Bruce's son from Nemo… his long lost son that is.

Asuma-sensei scolded them for being late and told them to take a seat, I watched them as they got closer and closer to where I was sitting… and then it hit me like a ton of… jelly, bet you thought I'd say 'bricks', huh?

"_Shit, they're gonna sit next to me, I don't wanna sit next to shark-boy, he's probably gonna have me for lunch at the end of the period" _I said trying to look as calm as possible, but inside I was shitting myself. Inner looked with hearts in her eyes… eeewww.

"_Don't tell me you consider the shark-boy 'hot'?"_

"**Not only him, but the guy next to him as well"** she said making a pool out of her drooling… another 'ew', I'm not gonna swim in that, not that I can so...

I looked at the two boys and I gotta say, the shark-dude isn't so bad looking as I thought he was, he was wearing a blue T-shirt which totally showed his abs… again, does every guy here has a 6 pack?... some dark blue jeans and blue sneakers… everything he's wearing is blue, but I don't mind since blue is my favorite color… you thought I was gonna say red or pink, right? WRONG. The guy had gills-like tattoos on his cheeks, bellow his eyes and 'marble like' eyes. **(A/N: Again, we all know who this is).**

The guy next to him was Adonis himself… dayum, now I know why Inner made a mental pool in my head. He has black eyes **(A/N: you thought I was gonna say 'onyx', right?)**, black hair pulled in a ponytail with bangs on either side of his face and he had two lines on either side of his nose… probably from stress or a trait, he looked as if anyything may happen and he still wouldn't care.

The 'Adonis of all that is smexy' guy as Inner called him was wearing a red T-shirt that… again showed his abs, I am so used to it by this point… some black jeans and black sneakers… what's with teenager boys these days, it's like the only colors that exist to them are: red, blue and black… and everything dark… sigh, kids these days.

Next thing I know, they are sitting right next to me…damn, I don't wanna sit next to them, they're gonna ask who I am and shit like that… and I was right because the shark-boy who was sitting right next to me started to talk… fuck.

"Hey, what do we have here?" the shark-boy asked and I decided to have a little fun… annoying people and making funny remarks is so… funny.

"Well… here we have a classroom, these are the students, that's the teacher and this is a math book and this is a girl." I said gesturing to said things, then at me and then proceeded to daydream again since Asuma-sensei said we can do anything after we finish the exercises and since it's the 1st day of school.

I sat as usual with my hands… oh fuck it, if you didn't get it the 1st and 2nd and 3rd time then it's not my problem… hey, why do I feel a disturbance in the force?

Sharky next to me started laughing and boy did it scare me… I practically shat my pants, but I had to keep a cool face so he won't know I was a little freaked out… so I just raised my eyebrow… the right one :D

"What's so funny sharky?"…. fuck, that little comment slipped…

He stopped the laughter… thank jelly he did… and grinned at me… I changed my mind, go back to laughing, go back to laughing for the love of chips… this guy is really making me uncomfortable. I was expecting him to chew my head off with his shark teeth.

"Aren't you a funny one, little kitten? And Sharky? I gotta hand it to you, that's pretty funny." He said, making all the 'uncomfortableness' disappear… I mentally sighed, but… wait, did he think I was some amateur at funny things? That, that... FISH.

Nobody makes fun of my funniness… nobody.

I'm gonna teach him a lesson he will never forget… that blue fish bitch.

"Pretty funny? Really? You wouldn't know funny if it hit you in your face and kitten… again, really, a 5 year old could think of something better" I said as calmly as possible trying not to roundhouse kick him like Chuck Norris. He only grinned more at me… doesn't that hurt? It could practically split his face in half… poor guy… NOT.

"I haven't seen you around here, I would've remembered you, especially your pink hair, did you dye it? And a 5 year old? I'm way better than that kitten" he said still grinning, I only wanted to wipe it off of his face and on top of that, he thinks I dyed my hair, it's 100% natural people... so suck it.

"Maybe if you made it on time you would've known I am new here and yes my hair is natural… and yes, a 5 year old would've thought of a better comeback than you… and kitten? Really? Do I look like a cat? See any fluffy ears anywhere? What about a tail?" I said still calmly that it even surprised me… at any time I would've sent anyone who annoyed me to next Tuesday.

"You sure don't have a fluffy tail or fluffy ears, but you're as cute as a kitten" he said still grinning I was starting to think that he looked like some kind of pedophile with that grin.

"Well you have gills and you're all blue and I'm sure because of that you are the long lost son of Bruce from Nemo" I said trying not to laugh, but I accidentally let out a chuckle and he heard it… how couldn't he if he was sitting right next to me, a little closer and we would be hip to hip and he was starting to invade my personal space bubble.

He only laughed, again that scary laugh like it's from a horror movie with monsters… I changed my mind, I want his shark-like grin back.

"I like you kitten, you sure are a funny one I gotta admit and 'Nemo', now that hit the jackpot" he said while dropping and arm around my shoulders, I was still sitting on my bag and it made me kinda uncomfortable, but I didn't care right now, I only wanted some fucking daydreaming and maybe some sleep.

"Good for you, now if you'll excuse me, I gotta go daydream, so if you would be nice enough to get your arm off my shoulders, that would be awesome" I said trying not to roundhouse kick him.

He just looked at me still grinning and he still didn't take his damn arm off my shoulders, I was about to give him another piece of my mind, but the 'Adonis of all that's sexy' spoke and I had to resist not to blush like a tomato, his voice was so soft, almost like my former history teacher… almost.

"What is your name?" he asked, he almost made me fall asleep, maybe I can make him talk more so I can sleep already... it's like a lullaby.

"If you had been here you would've known, but since you weren't, I'm too lazy to tell you so figure it out yourself." I said and to my confusion, the shark-like dude had his mouth and eyes wide open… is that a fly I see there? And the 'smexy guy' just raised his eyebrow and to further my confusion, the students stopped what they were doing and they were looking at us wide-eyed and mouths gaping, even the teacher, but he was more discreet... still saw it though :D

I asked as innocently as possible, which is a lot since I mastered it: "What?"

Some random student answered instead: "Nobody stood up to Itachi like that" he said with respect in his eyes. I just raised my eyebrow further… haven't let it down...hi hi.

"'Stood up', but he didn't do anything to me, no threaten, no trash-talk, no nothing, I was just too lazy to answer him and you aren't making it any easier." I said trying not to glare at him.

The random student just stood there with the same wide-eyes as everybody, except this 'Itachi' guy. I averted my eyes to look a little at Itachi and I noticed he looked a little like the older version of chicken-ass and as soon as I realized that I stood up straight in my seat and shark-dude retreated his arm…finally and I pointed a finger at Itachi.

"Hey, you look like the chicken-ass who I met in the hallway… I think his name was Sasgay or something like that", as soon as I put 'gay' in Sasgay, everybody started laughing and clutching their stomach, the blue boy was practically on the floor, even the teacher chuckled and Itachi smirked at me… probably also a family trait, like chicken-ass.

I just looked with a raised eyebrow at everyone, shrugged and started… well, tried to daydream… a little hard when everyone is laughing like a madman.

After a good few minutes of laughing, everybody settled down and went to their business, the shark-boy went back to his chair, considering he fell from it when he heard my 'gay' comment on Sasuke. He again dropped his arm around my shoulders and I said the most human thing possible.

"Will you cut that out? Do you do that to everyone fish-boy?" I sad with a glare, trying and failing to make him get his arm off of me.

"The name's Kisame Hoshigaki kitten and I think we'll get along just fine, right Itachi?" he asked Itachi who looked as impassive as ever… like a little emotion could kill him.

"Hn", the same idiotic two-letter response said the chicken-ass as well.

"A little more emotion and a few more words won't kill you, you know that, right?" I said trying to sleep and failing… fuck this, period's almost over anyway, maybe I'll have luck with the next one.

Itachi just raised his eyebrow again and smirked at me and I couldn't help it, I had to say this.

"You know, now I know why you don't show emotions, with that smirk of yours, you look like you're about to rape an innocent little girl" I said trying and to laugh, my resistance surprises me more and more.

Kisame just laughed again, this time with tears in his eyes.

Itachi glared at me… sigh, doesn't he know that it won't work on me?

"Glaring won't help you there, I'm immune to them, so don't bother Itachi" I countered with my own smirk that could melt a boy's heart, if only I didn't have these glasses.

Kisame still had his arm around my shoulder, but I paid no mind to it, since there are only 2 minutes of class left.

"You… sure… are… damn… funny… kitten" he said between laughters and I couldn't help the grin.

"Thanks fish-face".

Just then the bell rung and I gathered my things except the schedule since I will be needing it and off I went, but not before being stopped by Kisame and Itachi… I just noticed how fucking high Kisame was, Itachi too, I was only reaching Kisame's chest and Itachi's shoulders and damn… I didn't like it, not one bit… I feel like a pea right now.

"Kisame, get out of my way, your huge fishy body is blocking my way" I said glaring at him, but he just grinned at me and shook his head as a sign of 'no'.

"And why the hell not?" I said trying to control my anger, I failed a little at that.

"Not until we know what period you have next." He said still grinning.

"Why would you want to know? You're not my penguin's keeper… so no." I said with one of my many funny comebacks.

Before I knew it, Itachi just took it from my hand… that bastard… who gave him permission?

"Biology" that's the only thing he said and my left eye twitched and before HE knew it, I used my quick reflexes from my many years of martial arts and took it from him… thank you karate.

He looked surprised as well as Kisame… yay, finally an emotion other than that rape-face from Itachi. I just huffed and went past them to biology.

Once she was out of ear sight, Itachi and Kisame gave each other knowing looks.

"Should we tell him?" Kisame asked and Itachi just 'hned' which in Kisame's translation is 'yes' and he lightened up.

"Okay, the let's tell him, that kitten sure is interesting… we still don't know her name though, she's a sneaky one".

And of they went to tell HIM. Sakura doesn't know yet, but she's clearly in for a lot of crazy things this year.

* * *

**Me: Finished and it only took me 3 hours, well almost 3, more like 2 and a half.**

**Deidara: *anger seeping out of him* You said you were gonna put me in this chapter, yeah.**

**Me: *innocent face* No, I said I was gonna put you in the 'story' and 'one' of the chapters, but didn't tell you which one, so shut it, I'm the author.**

**Deidara: Fuck you, yeah!**

**Me: Say one more cuss and gay you'll be with Sasori… or worse… Tobi.**

**Deidara:*scary face* No, please don't, yeah.**

**Me: *sigh* If you behave then I won't… I'm such a softie when it comes to my boys.**

**Deidara: Thank you, yeah *hugs her*.**

**Me: *blushes and grins* I knew you liked me.**

**Deidara: *immediately lets go* Hm.**


	5. The bastards

**Me: I'm sorry for being late today, all I did was learn to get my driver's license… plus today is my birthday (turning 18), but I'm still gonna write the chapter.**

**Deidara:*appears uninterested* So what if you're 18, yeah?**

**Me: *shock* Everything, that's what. I'm responsible for my own actions now.**

**Deidara: *still looks uninterested* Whatever, yeah.**

**Me:*acts all cool, but on the inside is crying because Dei-chan probably won't give me any gifts* Yeah, yeah, just say the 'thingie'.**

**Deidara: *sighs, actually got her a gift, but she doesn't know* June-chan doesn't own Naruto.**

* * *

"_Biology, huh? I hope we study animals, I like them, they're so cute… when they're not attacking you of course."_ I thought while walking to room 8B… and failing to find it… seriously, what is with the numbers and letters?

"**Hun, don't get your hopes up too high, in highschool they teach you Anatomy.. and it's called Zoology dear." **wow… Inner really can be smart when she wants to. Why can't she be like that all the time?

"**Because I want to be like this!"** She said in a singsong voice while pointing at herself.

Sigh, I don't always get what I want, I have only 5 minutes 'till class starts and I can't find the fuching classroom. Another sigh… I've been doing that a lot lately.

"**Along with other things"** Inner piped in.

"_Yeah, yeah, whatever."_

"**You know you love me."** Inner said while knowing she won this argument.

I'll get you next time Inner… I'll get you next time. **(A/N: If you were born in the '90's then you should know this TV show.)**

While planning my oh-so-secret revenge on Inner for later, I haven't even realized that I bumped into someone, luckily I didn't fall, I'm not a weakling to fall from that.

I came face to… chest? Curse my height. As I was saying, I came face to fucking chest with a boy… and boy what a boy am I seeing right now.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." I said trying not to look like and idiot… well, more of an idiot than I already look like with my nerd-like appearance.

"Hn." He said, that annoying one syllable word. That fucking 'hn' is starting to piss me off… who the fuck invented it in the first place?

"Sorry for Sasori, he's really unemotional and a jerk at that,yeah." **(A/N: Guess who… finally)**.

Inner had stars and hearts in her eyes… as always, no surprise there. Let's see about this boy…er, boys.

The one I bumped into is a short red headed guy with brown eyes. They almost look like chocolate… well chocolate milk, since it's a little lighter than normal chocolate. He wore a bored expression on his face. Do all boys wear bored expressions on their face? First, it was the bastard chicken, then stitched guy, then the ponytail boy and now this red head… stupid school and their mind control, well they ain't gonna have my brain. No sir, I have a zombie apocalypse to wait for. **(A/N: Too much 9gaging.)**.

"**You watch too many zombie movies and play too many video games… you should stop for a while"** Inner said like she knew everything about me… oh wait, she does.

"_And you should practice the art of 'shutn' up' and lay off the craziness. It's kinda' contagious."_ I said while making Inner angry in the process. Fuck yeah… bitchcan't tell me when to quit playing video games… NO ONE can.

"**Shut up… idiot"** real smooth Inner, real smooth. Back to the boys.

As I was saying, the red head is wearing a caramel shirt… that makes me hungry… some jeans and sneakers… I don't blame him, they're so comfortable.

To the next guy, the one who apologized, he has long blonde hair…WTF? Which guy has long hair with the bangs covering his left eye? It's longer than mine, I bet any girl would kill for that hair. He has blue eyes, almost like the sky, but a lighter shade. He is wearing a white shirt, this is without buttons, but you could still see his abs… I bet every girl who has seen him had a nosebleed… and last but not least, he had sneakers on… what else? And some jeans, dark ones might I add… oh and he has a grin on his face. Thank you martial arts, at least it's not a smirk.

The red head, who now I know is Sasori, seemed to be glaring at the blonde guy for calling him 'unemotional', what is he glaring at? He really is unemotional… probably, since I don't know him.

I saw that this wasn't going anywhere and with that I mean I was getting late, I still had two minutes left though… good thing I have a watch.

"Well… I'll be going now" I said, trying to lift up this tense, more like weird tension.

"Wait a minute, how come I haven't seen you around here, yeah?" The blonde one asked… seriously? How can you see a pink haired girl in your own school if you she hadn't even went there?

"Idiot, there's was never a pink haired girl in this school, don't you think we would have noticed?" Sasori said a little irritated, but I don't blame him. How stupid can you be not to notice a pink haired girl if she ever were to go to your school?

"Shut up Sasori, yeah, who asked you, yeah?" the blonde yelled, a little more and he would explode.

"Since you're obviously stupid not to know that she's new, I though I sorted things out." He said with a smirk, causing the blonde to fume in anger. Poor, poor blonde.

Not wanting this thing to escalate, although my Inner wanted to see guys fight and my karate side wanted to see their moves, I couldn't let this happen. Why? Because fuck this shit, that's why… oh and I'm also gonna be late to Biology, so I cleared my throat to get their attention and it worked… aw yeah.

"As much as I would like to stay and chat, which I don't, I have to get to Biology… so, yeah… bye" I said and made my way… hold that thought… tried to make my way past them, but they just sat there with wide eyes… well in Sasori's case, the blonde 'yeah'-saying guy was staring at me wide eyed and mouth hung like jelly… this would be funny to watch, but they piped up my curiosity and that's not a wise thing to do, considering I will go to the end of the world… em, Earth… to find out about things.

"What?" I asked with my innocent little voice. I so like this voice more and more. Who wouldn't if they knew they would get away with everything… almost.

They recomposed themselves, well in the blonde's case, since Sasori was long back to his 'unemotional' self. It seemed the blonde guy answered instead… figures, since no quiet guy ever starts a conversation.

"Nothing, it's just that any normal girl would immediately ask us out, even stalk us, but you didn't and that's saying something, yeah." He said with shock at first, but then he had his grin back on.

"Well, I'm not 'normal' like the other girls and I certainly don't jump on any man I lay my eyes on" I said with a smirk of my own… and emphasizing on the word 'normal'.

I didn't want to stay for too long, since I had only 1 minute of recess left and these 2 goofballs weren't helping me with anything… so I made my way, again, tried to make my way to the fucking stupid class, but I was blocked by the two, as Inner said, "smexylicious men". My anger was really starting to rise.

"Would you be so kind as to get the fuck out of my way" I said, raising my voice a little at the end, which shocked the both of them as I startled them, even the red head seemed startled, if you count eyes as wide as saucers for a second and mouth hung open a millimeter.

Not waiting for an answer, I pushed them out of my way and went to find the fucking class, which didn't fucking take long since it was near already, but those two idiots were blocking my way.

I opened the fuching door and entered the fuching classroom, the teacher was already in there, she gave me a smile, I gave a forced smile and it looked like I was some kind of retard who was smiling for the first time in years.

"Hello there, you must be our new student, I'm Kurenai Yuhi and welcome to Konoha High" she said still smiling.

What the fuck is with smiling? Doesn't their faces hurt? It fucking hurts me when I hold it for too long. Sadly, I had to smile back.

"Yes, I'm Sakura Haruno, it's very nice to meet you Kurenai-sensei and thank you for the welcome" I said trying not to laugh my ass of at the 'Konoha High' thing… really now, all I can think of is that this school is really high… high on crack and craziness.

Sadly again, Inner was laughing her… ass off and I was close to do so too. I'm too alzy to describe her outfit, all I'm saying is that she's wearing a red shirt, a skirt and some heels… I'll let the rest to your imagination. **(A/N: We all know how Kurenai looks like, so I don't see the point.)**

"You can sit anywhere you want Sakura, this year I will be teaching _("say Zoology, say Zoology, not Anatomy, anything, but Anatomy")_ Anatomy, take this school book, you will need it in class, but not at home so when class is over, put it on my desk, okay sweetie? ." She said with a smile again. Fuck my school year, damn, it's so hard to learn the human body, why does it have to be so hard, you eat with your mouth and shit with your ass… no more, no less.

"Ok, thank you" I said with my retarded smile and took my book, I hope she doesn't think I'm a crazy idiot… meh, whatever.

I went to the… you guessed, back of the class in the last row, sat in the seat right next to the window, put my bag on the desk, ignored all the stares and my itchy feeling to punch them for that and took out a notebook and my pencil case and set them on the desk… sigh, no daydreaming for this class, this class means serious shit.

I didn't put my bag down on the dirty floor, since I love this peace bag so much.

I put my elbows on the desk with my head on my hands and waited for class to start.

It was really boring in the first 20 minutes, but then the door burst open and in walked… the 2 idiots that fucking blocked my way… those bitches… I should think of better comebacks.

Kurenai-sensei stopped her teaching and scolded them for being late and on top of that, she gave them detention, serves them right…. Faith in humanity, restored.

Sasori had a bored expression on his face, like this wasn't the first time he gets detention, while the blonde dude had a stupid grin on his face.

And then it clicked… those 2 boneheads are in my class… FFFFFUUUUU (inner face rage).

I calmly looked over my notes, finding anything to distract me so I won't have to see their stupid faces, but again, luck was not on my side… because those fuckers were heading my way and on top of that, they sat next to me, the blonde guy right next to me, while Sasori on his right. Fuck this shit.

"Well lookie here, looks like we have the same class, yeah" the blonde dude said with the same fucking stupid grin on his face. Oh, so he wants to play, eh? Well two can play at that game.

"No, really? You figured that all by yourself, yeah? What gave it away, yeah?" I said with a fake shocking expression and mocking him.

Sasori seemed amused while the blonde dude seemed to fume… fuck yeah, you don't mess with me.

"Why you little nerdy nerd, yeah. You may be different from the other girls, but at least they had some ounce of respect for us, yeah." He said while calming a little bit down, which wasn't much. Ha ha.

"'Nerdy nerd', really? Is that the best you can do? And as for your fangirls, worshipping doesn't mean respect, it's obsession and I am shocked, since I didn't even know you knew the word 'ounce'" I said trying to make him angry again. It worked. Fuck yeah.

"You know, you could be your own black board with that forehead of yours, yeah. You might want to turn around, the sun is reflecting on your forehead, yeah." Well, that blonde guy is going down, down, down, all the way to China.

"**That, that… she-male bitchy blonde" **Inner had a stuffed plushie of him and started biting his head off. You go girl.

Bitch is going down, two can play at this game… I said that before didn't I? Eh, who cares? Blonde bitch is still going down.

"At least I am a girl, you look like one with that long hair of yours and FYI, how can the sun reflect on my forehead, when I around to face you genius?" I said with my smart tone and it worked, since I saw a dumb look on his face, he probably figured out what I said, Sasori was smirking… again with the smirks. Ah, fuck this shitty expression.

"Sakura, Deidara, I will not tolerate anyone bothering my class, both of you get detention, no exceptions." Kurenai-sensei said and went back to teaching… and my jaw dropped a little, how come I get detention when the bitchy blonde started it? It's not fair… come to think of it, nothing is fair in this life.

"This ain't fair, damn it." I said while crossing my arms over my chest and turned my head towards Deidara.

"This is all your fault" I whisper-hissed so no one can hear me, but the bitchy blonde, Deidara.

"How come it's my fault, yeah." He whisper-hissed as well.

"First of all, you started it and second, you should have just minded your own beeswax, idiot" I hissed now and Kurenai-sensei turned around, but I quickly recomposed myself and pretended to write… lol, imaginary writing.

She didn't notice anything out of the ordinary, so she turned around and wrote on the black board once again. Phew, that was close.

Sakura: 1

Teacher: 0

Fuck yeah, I'm doing good, except for the detention part… fuck, detention, now I have to stay after school… damn it, wait. Hidan will be in detention too and with Deidara, those 2 idiots are gonna drive me crazy.

"So stop bothering me, idiot" I said, more like whispered to Deidara, the bonde bitchy boy, who just glared at me, not gonna work with that glare, I'm immune.

The bell rang and as soon as that happened I was on my way… almost, since I kinda tripped here and there… on purpose of course, not by accident, why would I trip by accident since I got quick reflexes?

Anyway, I went outside the fucking door and outside the school, since I saw a giant tree somewhere and I don't wanna eat in the cafeteria with all those idiots staring at me… it's like they've never seen a girl with pink hair before.

So… as I was saying, I went outside and… there it is, oh yeah, an oak tree and a cherry blossom tree sitting on either side of the courtyard, so I played a game of eenie-meenie-miny-mo **(A/N: Have no idea how to spell that)** and the 'mo' landed on the cherry blossom tree… meh, I don't mind, it's pretty… like my hair.

I made my way towards the tree and sat down, with my back against it, pulled my lunch out, which consisted of a sandwich and a bottle of water… sigh, sometimes I think why do other kids need 'fancy' lunches everyday… a fuching sandwich will do and a bottle of water or juice, even tea… huh, spoiled brats.

I unwrapped the napkin off my sandwich and took a bite from it… so 'delightful'.

Like a little piece of peace in mouth... in my defense, that made sense for me… even Inner agrees, right Inner?

"**You said it sister, I love eating, it's a surprise we didn't get fat"** Inner said while stepping on a scale to measure herself.

"_That's because we exercise regularly, so no need to worry"_ I said reassuring her, which worked… even I'm surprised, this usually takes a whole new turn and ends up with me arguing with Inner, but not today… awesome.

Anyway, back to my sandwich, I was taking bite after bite… I'm at the half of it now, but as I was taking another bite, I noticed something in front of me, a few feet away… a group walking towards me… then I recognized half of it… they were the JERKS that kept bothering me… those bitches.

I kept my poker face on, but inside I was pissing myself… not from fear, but from anger, because… how dare those fuckers show up after what they did… there were a few I didn't recognize, but I didn't care, I only wanted to eat my sandwich in peace.

But I kept an eye on them, not that they can see it, they kept getting closer and closer and closer and closer.., ok, you get the point… they were so close that they were almost on top of me… maybe that's too much, let me rephrase that… they were a foot or two away from me.

I kept eating and eating, anything to distract myself from them, but yet again, luck was not on my side.

"Hey pink bitch, remember us?" the old man said, Hidan you bastard, you still haven't learnt your lesson.

"How can I not remember a retarded old man like you? By the way, I'll see you in detention asshole… yeah that's right, thanks to blondie over there (points at Deidara) I also got detention… yay for me." I said and I was damn proud of it too.

It looks like my 'retarded old man' and 'blondie' comment earned some snickers from the group, mainly Kisame who was barking with laughter, I so love that word and to top that off, I said something I couldn't help but say and you know how I gotta say something that's on my mind… so I turned to Kisame wide eyed (fake) and said:

"Holy crap, that's scary" I said to him and he stopped laughing… only to laugh more and more frightening this time, I simply raised my eyebrow at him and continued to eat my sandwich like nothing happened.

"See, I told you she's interesting, you believe me now?" Kisame asked a… a pierced boy. Damn, that's gotta hurt, I mean, this guy had piercings almost all over his face, again, I'm exaggerating **(A/N: Again, we all know who that is.)** again, but who cares.

Inner was drooling again in my head, can't she find something else to do besides drooling? I liked it more when she had hearts in her eyes, not when she made a pool in my head. Anyway… piercing boy here was wearing a black button-up shirt, with the 3 buttons beneath his neck left open… if that made sense, some dark jeans (no surprise there) and black sneakers (who can blame him).

"I'm right here you know, but not for long since lunch is almost over… so yeah, see ya" I said with a fake smile on my face, who can blame me now? I so hate these bastards right now… they got me a fuching detention for chip's sake.

I put the bottle of water in my bag, stood p and slowly began to walk towards school… but yet again, luck was not on my side… I'm seriously considering practicing Feng-Shui.

"Um… what the chips is with you guys, get the heck out of my way, damn it" I said with what little patience I had left… and considering I am this close to kicking their asses, the karate way won't let me do it… You never start an attack, after 1 or 2 attacks from your opponent, you can start to defend yourself.

The pierced guy looked a little startled, the bell already rung and here I was, standing in front of super hot dudes plus one girl, probably the only girl… I pity her, to face these idiots everyday must be pure torture.

* * *

**Me: Man, I started this Saturday at 8 pm and finished it today.**

**Deidara: *holds a gift out of nowhere* Happy Birthday June-chan, yeah!**

**Me: *squeals* Omg, I thought you forgot about my birthday, thank you so much. *hugs him and kisses his cheek***

**Deidara: *blushes* No biggie, yeah, I hope you like it, yeah.**

**Me: *opens the gift and finds a BFF necklace* It's beautiful, I knew we were best friends. *hugs him again***

**Deidara: Yes, yes, whatever, I'm glad you enjoy it. *blushes***

**Me: How can I not? It's perfect, I've always wanted one of these. *kisses his cheek again***

**Deidara: *blushes more and scratches the back of his head Naruto style* He, he.**


	6. My sweet little rope

**Me: I'm so sorry I haven't updated, but I have a really good reason-**

**Deidara: *angered* Save it, you disappointed me and your fans, yeah.**

**Me: I spent my entire weekend learning for the exam on Monday for driving school and it was totally worth it since I passed. Tomorrow I start my driving lessons… fuch yeah.**

**Deidara:*poker face* That's it, yeah?**

**Me: That's it, now say the thingie.**

**Deidara: *still poker faced*…ok… she doesn't own Naruto.**

**Me: *poker face* Ok, on with the story. *notices awkward situation***

* * *

As I was saying before, here I was, standing in front of super hot dudes plus one girl, probably the only girl… I pity her, to face these idiots everyday must be pure torture.

I made a move to get around or through them… really quick… and I made it.

Here I am, sprinting to the school just to get rid of those stupid fuching idiots, but fuck, I forgot I have gym with this Gai-sensei, so I sprint the other way, towards the gym and try not to bump into any of the stupid guys I've met so far.

I have finally made it to the gym, found the girl's lockers and changed… although it looks like the school knew I was coming, since I found some black trousers and sport shoes in my locker and to top that on the weird list, the locker has my name on it…

"**Probably only our class uses this gym" **Inner said smartly and I believe her, since there aren't plenty lockers here.

I quickly change and put my stupid glasses in the box where you put your glasses to keep them safe, let my hair the way it is since it's not down and I don't need to put it in a ponytail.

I see some two giant doors and enter through them, the gym is nice… blue floor, a little slippery, but ok for my shoes, 2 basketball… what do you call those bascketball thingies where you have to throw the ball in? I can't fucking remember… ah well, I'll just call them "big red rings" or "big red donuts"… you know… 'cause they look like donuts.

"**Not really, donuts are smaller and have the middle circle also smaller, but if you would call them 'big red circles' or 'rings' then that's something else"** Inner starts to piss me off with her smartness.

"_I call them what I want, Inner, stop making me feel stupid, I'm not"_ I said a little angrily.

"**You keep telling yourself that kid"** Inner is pushing my red buttons, stupid know-it-all bitch.

"**I heard that… and you called yourself a bitch, ha!"**

Damn, I hate it when that happens.

So anyway, I am currently standing here like an idiot or like a friend who is visiting his/her friend's house for the first time. **(A/N: That awkward moment when you visit your friend's house for the first time and you just sit like a good boy/girl… we've all been there)**

I am standing too much like an idiot in the middle… not really… of the gym, so I move around to be a little familiar with the place… uh, I see a climbing rope there, I wanna try it.

I look around, only a few students are here talking with each other, they're not paying attention… good, I can climb in peace.

I take the rope in my hand, put some pressure in my hands to help me lift myself up and… up I go. Thank you martial arts for giving me deadly arms. It's so good to exercise.

I'm almost there, just a foot… a little more… and I made it… fuck yeah.

And there's a bell too there, so naturally I ring the bell, it echoes through the gym. I see all those awed stares from my classmates and I can't help but feel proud of myself, it feels so good.

What I don't see is a stupid group of teenagers who pestered me all day. (hint: other side of the gym where she can't see them)

I gently go down, not too fast or else I'll fall and I really wouldn't like that.

I finally get off the rope entirely and a… dude in green spandex starts crying.

"**Dafuq, look at his caterpillar eyebrows, they're almost alive and ready to eat us" **Inner said a little freaked out.

I look at the eyebrows and can't help the shiver that ran down my spine.

"_They're huge"_ I said, emphasizing on the 'huge' part.

"**My eyes"** Inner cries out.

The green dude starts heading towards me and I only stare.

He stares at me still crying anime tears and gives me… a thumbs-up… complete with a sparkly smile that almost blinded me.

"**I want a smile like that so we can blind anyone"** Inner said a little too excited about it, but I agree, if we ever need to fight, we can flash the enemy a smile and then attack… that would be awesome.

"That was the most youthful climbing I have ever seen in my youthful life" the spandex dude exclaimed excitedly and still crying anime tears in joy.

I only give him a smile and say "Thank you".

"You must be our new youthful student, Sakura Haruno is it?" he asked with that sparkly smile.

I can't help but smile in return, although he says the word 'youthful' a lot, he makes my feel younger, why should I be freaked out? I already like this teacher… and hey… if hours will be anything like my karate training.. who am I to complain?

Even if I trained my ass off and died a couple of times… not physically of course… from exhaustion, it helped me become a fighting machine… just like Chuck Norris.

***gasp* "You said his name"** Inner said while pointing a finger at me.

"_Inner, Chuck is only an actor, he's not gonna appear out of the blue and roundhouse kick us to the moon, you can breathe calmly"_ I said reassuring Inner, but inside… I was still calm. **(A/N: I got you there, didn't I?)**

"Yes, I am Sakura and I love sports and training" I said… still with a smile… when it's about sports, it's a sincere smile and not a forced one where you meet new people.

I hear a few students gasp from shock, from the corner of my eye I see some with their jaw on the floor… they're probably not used to exercising… very bad.

He starts crying a waterfall of anime tears… how much water does he have in those eyes?  
"That's the youthful spirit, embrace the power of youth young student" he said while giving me another thumbs-up and… out of the blue another mini-him appears.

"_Wow, he could be his son… isn't he his son?"_ I ask Inner.

"**Don't know, but they ****really**** look alike"** she said with surprise in her eyes.

"That was the most youthful performance I have ever seen, youthful Sakura please let me be your boyfriend, I will protect you with my life." He said giving me a thumbs-up while crying anime tears along with his 'dad'… still don't know.

"…um, thank you, but I'm going to have to decline it, that's very nice of you, but I don't even know you and you're not really my type… sorry, but… we can be partners when we're running, how about that?"

"_Say yes, say yes…I don't want to hurt your feelings even though I don't know you."_

He stares a couple of seconds and then he smiles the whitest smile… it almost blinded me, I have to wear sunglasses the next time I meet him… that way, I'll have a ray of light across my face just like in the movies, I love those effects.

"My youthful name is Rock Lee and I accept your offer youthful Sakura and no hard feelings, power to the youth" he says pumping his fist in the air and I go along with him saying "Alright"… don't judge me, you don't stay young for long, so enjoy it as much as you can before it's too late.

"Alrighty, my name is Might Gai and I'll teach you the youthful power of exercising"

"Gai-sensei you are so awesome" Lee said while crying anime tears and hugging Gai-sensei.

"No Lee my youthful student, you are awesome" Gai-sensei said hugging him back and you can see a water splash in the shape of a heart with a sunset in the background and… sorry, I got carried away.

Anyway, while the two were hugging and crying, I made my way to the rope again and I began to swing like Tarzan, buy without the 'a-aaah-aaah' part.

I was fun, until I noticed something out of the corner of my eye, I turned my head 180 degrees to the right and there they were… the bastards from lunch… and they have the same class as me… fuck my luck.

I just raise my eyebrows with an impassive look to emphasize that I don't care about their presence, but inside I'm biting doll's heads with my teeth… and Inner is in the corner whimpering from my rage. Poor girl, it's not her fault.

I continue to swing higher and higher… don't worry, I won't fall… I'm not that stupid to do this without knowing how to get down.

As I was saying, I continue to swing back and forth and back and forth and back and forth and back and forth and… oh, you get the idea.

I see that the bastards are moving towards me… fuck, well I ain't gonna stop for no one.

So I continue to swing higher and higher while still holding the rope tight, I hope they just go past me, I don't want to see their faces.

An energetic kid starts waving his arms like a maniac and screams constantly: "Tobi is a good boy", I can't help but laugh, he is so cute, like a 5 year old.

I still hold the rope while laughing… man, that kid's funny, although he looks a little like that Itachi kid, he is nowhere near him.

For start, he has spiky messy black hair and an eye patch on his left eye… poor him, he probably got injured… but by the looks of him, he is pretty happy… VERY happy.

"**Kawaii, he is so cute, I just wanna hug him forever"** Inner said… while hugging herself instead.

"_What happened to your randomly appearing dolls?"_ I asked, since she usually takes a doll out of the… ass (got ya) and does stuff to it.

"**Oh yeah"** she said while a light bulb appeared above her and then she takes a Tobi doll and hugs it like there's no tomorrow.

No fair, I want one… but I get a real one, ha.

I still swing and laugh, he is so cute, like a wittle puppy.

They arrive to where I swing and I only continue to swing, laughter long gone and replaced with a smile… even if they are here, that doesn't mean that I can't enjoy my ride.

"Hi" I said smiling… I know, I know, why am I saying that, that's probably what's going through your mind right now, well when I work out or do sports or just do something active, it cheers me up and that makes me friendly towards people.

They look shocked for a moment (except Tobi), especially Hidan, probably since I only showed most of them my sort-of angry side, so it's normal to be surprised.

"Hi, Tobi's name is Tobi, what is pretty girl's name?" Tobi asked.

I just stared at him and then a grin made its way to my face.

"_I love this kid"_

No one but my parents called me pretty and here is this boy calling me pretty like it's just an everyday routine and how can I be mean to him if he hadn't done anything to me?

He is such a cutie pie… a raspberry cutie pie at that… I like raspberry, it's so soft and has a beautiful tint of scarlet… yeah you heard me, scarlet, a shade lighter than red, you learn stuff everyday with me. **(A/N: And with my story, you've learnt a few things so far if you think about it)**

"Sakura's name is Sakura"… wow, that sounded weird, I guess with Tobi's name it's cuter and funnier, I like how that sounds: Tobi, Tobi, Tobi, Tobi.

"**Um… Sakura, I think you're losing it"** Inner said a little scared of my thinking.

"_Sorry, but look at him, he's like a puppy."_ I say with imaginary stars in my eyes.

Inner looks at him, he has big black eyes… er, eye… with a cute smile.

"**Kawaii, he really looks like one" **now Inner has stars and hearts in her eyes and hugs the Tobi doll like there're no more hamburgers in the world except the one she holds.

Again, they stared in shock, but Tobi was squealing like a little pig.

"Tobi thinks Sakura-chan is very nice, will you be friends with Tobi?" Tobi asked with puppy dog eyes and I can't say no, but that doesn't mean I have to befriend the bastards, I'll just befriend Tobi, I need some more happiness in my life.

"Sure, you're so cute, how can I say no… but that doesn't mean I'm befriending any of you other guys… just Tobi, since he's very nice" I said while talking every word only when I approached the ground in the middle of them.

"Tobi is a good boy" Tobi yelled flailing his arms… until Deidara Barbie there smacked him on the head.

"Hey, don't hurt Tobi, what did he ever do to you Barbie?" I yelled angered that little Tobi got hurt.

"Why shouldn't I, yeah?" Deidara asked while holding poor Tobi in a headlock.

"Because he is sweet and innocent and I'll kick your ass if you hurt him again" I said with my serious voice.

Silence followed… and after that, they started laughing and by they I mean: Hidan, Kisame, Deidara and that's all, the rest were just smirking, except the girl, she seemed interested by my attitude.

"Tobi's hurt sempai" Tobi whined and that's where I snapped… not in the bad way… I just jumped off the rope, landed perfectly and went over to hug Tobi.

"It's okay Tobi, I'm here and I won't let the big bad mean Sempai hurt you again" I said while hugging him back and forth and squealing at the same time.

"Holy fucking shit, I've never seen someone protect that little shit so much" Hidan said while… I don't know what he is doing, I'm too busy hugging Tobi, who hugs me back.

"Will pretty girl be Tobi's BEST friend?"

"Of course I'll be your BEST friend, who could say no to you?" I said while still hugging him very tightly.

"We (fucking) can (yeah)" everyone said, except the quiet ones.

"Meanies" I said in a childish tone.

I let go of Tobi. I just want to find out WTF they want from me.

"Anyway, what do you want? You've been stalking me since lunch… which isn't too much… so say what do you want?" I said with a blank look.

They only stared at me until the pumpkin haired one took a step forward and said:

"We want you to joins us" he said with a serious look on his face… no thank you… so I just laughed in his face literally.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha…No" At the first part I was laughing and at 'No' I put on my blank look.

Everyone, even the students seemed shocked, Gai and Lee were still crying and hugging each other and Inner was reading a book… comic book and I was walking towards my rope to start swinging… and I did.

Only after the 2nd swing they went back to being normal.

"It hurts when someone denies you something, no?" I said, still holding the rope tight, but now my head is upside down… I think I'm gonna throw up… must resist… temptation to barf on guys…. especially Tobi.

Hidan was the first one to say something and that 'something' irritated me.

"Bitch denied your offer" he said while laughing along with Deidara and Kisame.

One glare from the pumpkin head and they shut up, except they were still grinning.

"Hidan, stop calling me a bitch" I said while still hanging upside down and swinging.

"Bitch, I'll stop calling you a bitch when you stop calling me old man" he said crossing his arms across his chest.

"I haven't told you that a few seconds ago you idiot, where's your brain?" I said yelling.

"My brain is in its place-"… I interrupted him

"yeah, in your ass, because you think with your ass, that's why" I said in a singsong voice, boy, is he going to be pissed.

…I was right.

"You bitch, at least I don't look like a short pink gnome" he yelled accusing a finger at me back and forth… remember, I'm still swinging.

I just showed him he's number 1 (the middle finger).

That angered him further, but before he could do anything, the pumpkin head stopped him with a glare.

"Enough… Kisame" he nodded towards Kisame, who nodded back and the next thing I know I'm off the swing and on his shoulder (Kisame's).

"Hey, let go, the hour hasn't ended yet" I said, but to no avail.

"Calm down kitten, this won't take long, we just want to talk that's all." Kisame is starting to piss me off… and that's not a good thing to do, I become like Hulk… sort of.

"Sharky, let go of me before I kick your ass" I yelled at him.

"I'd like to see you try kitten" he said grinning, not that I could see, but he provoked me and I'm not gonna back down now… so I did the natural thing for a human being, I defended myself.

With a swift arm over his ear, I just pulled enough to cause him pain and he dropped me on the floor.

I quickly regained my posture and went in a fighting stance. They again looked shocked since I defeated a big guy, Kisame's holding his ear and keeps saying 'damn'.

"You say you wanna talk? Then talk like normal people do and not by kidnapping them… or by force" and this time I was really serious, you should see my face… it's like Betrix Kiddo's face from 'Kill Bill' when she threatens O-ren Ishii at the Blue Leaves building… and when she fights the crazy 88.

I watch too many movies… sigh.

"I think you haven't heard me, I said I don't want to join your stinkin' club, I'm better off alone, so don't bother" I said with my serious voice… I'm back baby.

The bell rang just in time and I went to the lockers, not bothering to look back.

I quickly changed and went to my next class which was… physics… yes, this is the one subject that I really like. Don't get me wrong, I just like to find out stuff about how other stuff work, it's really fun and you get smart, I hope the experiments are better.

I make my way to room 10D… stupid letters and numbers… anyway, I take the seat next to the window and you know the rest.

* * *

**Me: Ok, today I had my first driving lesson and it went great. I was a little scared, because I haven't been in a car for 4-5 years.**

**Deidara: Yeah, yeah, you called me a Barbie there, why, yeah?  
Me: Because I… I'm too bored to write why and right now I am watching the Avengers and Iron Man is so funny.**

**Deidara: Ok, ok, but I'll be with Sakura right?  
Sakura: *pops out of nowhere* No you won't, she decides that.**

**Me: That's true.**

**Deidara: *sulks in his emo corner* Oh, yeah.**

**Me: That sounded wrong in so many ways.**


	7. Kidnapped again

**Me: I am so bored right now, maybe because I have nothing better to do, plus I only have 2 months and 10 days until school starts and I have to do books of exercises for physics, mathematics and English… yes I said English, I wanna take my Cambridge exam in December.**

**Deidara: That's a lot of work for an 18 year old, why do you wanna study… in summer, yeah?  
Me: Because I like being smart and the more I know before school, the less I have to work extra hard to revise the material from 11th grade when school starts… did that make sense?  
Deidara: No, yeah…**

**Me: Sasori, Itachi, Kakuzu will you please explain to Deidara?  
Sasori: She wanted to say that the more she works, the less she has to revise everything for when school starts, brat.**

**Itachi: Hn (translation: the same).**

**Kakuzu: What Sasori said, now where's my 10 bucks?  
Me: *hands Kakuzu 10 bucks* Here.**

**Deidara: *enlightened* I get it now, yeah.**

* * *

"_I love science, no mater who the teacher is, he can't be scary enough to make me lose focus in class" _I said to myself, totally confident about science and teacher.

"**Nerd… but take a look at his name 'Orochimaru', he sounds like a pedophile"** Inner said while checking the 'pedophile names' documents.

"_You're being ridiculous" _I said with a mental roll of my eyes.

"**If you say so"** Inner said with a shrug of her shoulders.

A few minutes after the school bell rang the teacher came in and may I say… shit.

He looks like a snake… ok Sakura, keep calm and don't shit your pants… it's a good thing I stay in the last row or else I'd need a new pair of pants every class.

This 'Orochimaru' looks like a snake, with pale skin… white actually, eyes yellow like a snake's with black slits… might as well look like a cat's eyes, hair long and black.**(A/N: We all know how Orochimaru looks)**

"Hello, classssss" he hissed… hissed, like a snake.

Yikes… think about science Sakura, think about science.

"I believe we have a new sssstudent" he hissed again… oh well, be brave.

I slowly raise my hand and say: "Right here."

"You must be Ssssakura Haruno, pleassse stand up so we can ssse you" he hissed like a snake again, black mamba to be precise, since it's the fastest snake in the world. **(A/N: I told you I teach you stuff).**

I stand up and smile… what a retarded smile I have, well if the teacher were normal then I would have a normal smile.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Orochimaru-sssensei and I'll be teaching science, do you like science?"… omg, he sounded like a pedophile asking me if I liked candy and if I wanted to go with him to Willy Wonka's chocolate factory.

"Yes, I like science, who doesn't?" I said while smiling like a normal person, science is another thing that makes me friendly… I hope I become a scientist or the world's best martial arts champion, one of these.

The class gasped and the teacher looked impressed, but before he could say something, the door burst open and in came the bastards… don't tell me they have science with me.

"You're late, go to your seats" he said angry at the boys and the only girl in the group.

"Well thank you missssss Haruno, I hope we'll sssssee what you are capable of in ssssssssscience." He said that while motioning for me to sit down.

I sit down and see the bastards moving towards me and sitting down next to me… damn.

Well, that Tobi boy is sitting next to me and I love it, he is the only one who is normal and tolerant in my eyes.

"Hello Tobi" I say and see his eye lighten up.

"Hello Sakura-chan, Tobi is a good boy" he said while grinning for ear to ear.

"Yes you are" I said while petting his head… his hair is so smooth.

"Now classss, open your textbooks at page 5, read and answer the questions, after you're done, tell me ssssso I can give you a sheet of paper to measure what you know aqbout science, if you know anything" he was walking towards the last row and stopped in front of me.

"Here is your textbook missss Haruno" he said while handing it to me.

"Thank you" I said while giving a smile.

He nodded, went back to his chair, sat down and opened a book to read… it's about snakes.

Anyway, I opened the science book and read the page, it was about the universe… I love the Universe and I read so many books about it that I don't event need to read the text, just answer the questions and I finish in less than 5 minutes.

"Orochimaru-sensei, I am done" I said and all of the students look at me in wonder, even the bastards.

"Sakura-chan is smart" Tobi said while having stars in his eyes.

"Ok then, come here sssssso I can give you the sheet of paper you have to resolve" he said in a little wonder.

I stand up and make my way to his desk, he gives me the sheet and I go back to my seat.

The students go back to what they were doing and I start looking through the sheet of paper… it's about the Universe… thank you Universe.

The sheet has basic questions about the Universe, like what's a comet, what is Big Bang, how was the Solar System formed, how long is the sun going to last, etc, etc.

I quickly finish with it too, in about 5 minutes… I write really fast when I want to.

"Orochimaru-sensei, I am done with the paper too" I said while raising the paper high in the air to emphasize that I've finished it.

The teacher again looks at me in wonder **(A/N: I know he's a little OOC, but please go along with it)** and I go to his desk and hand in the paper, he told me to stay there until he finishes correcting it.

I took that time to look around the classroom, I see the students looking at me like I'm some kind of 'Dexter' of their school and the bastards look at me with some sort of respect, probably because I'm so smart.

"Missss Haruno, everything issss correct, well done" he said with a smile.

Everyone gasps and they look at me with wide eyes, I just raise a brow at them.

"Thank you" I then go back to my seat.

"Those who finish the sheet can do whatever they want for the rest of the period."

I smile in satisfaction while walking back to my seat and I sit down.

"Tobi thinks Sakura-chan is very smart, how is Sakura-chan so smart?" Tobi asks with awe in his eyes. I just smile at him and say: "Because I love science Tobi."

"Oh" he says like a little kid who just learnt something new. He's so cute.

I just chuckle and go back to my daydreaming.

Soon, the school bell rings and I wake up to see half of the students out of the classroom.

I put my textbook in my bag and go to the last period, which is chemistry… I don't say I like chemistry, but I don't say I don't like chemistry… except for the explosions.

I make my way to room blah blah blah and go in, the teacher is already there, so I just smile.

"You must be the new student, I'm Anko Mitarashi, and you are…"

"I'm Sakura Haruno" I say with a smile.

"Ok, take a textbook and go find a seat" she said while giving me a textbook.

I go to the last row… you know the rest, this time the bastards aren't in this class.

The hour got by quickly and the bell rings… sweet, no homework.

I go out of the school… and there are the bastards standing there without a care in the world, like nothing even happened.

Ok, I'll just go past them, hopefully they'll leave me alone… yeah right.

So I just try to go past them, but luck is not always on my side.

"Hey there kitten, we were waiting for you" Kisame said while grinning and showing his sharp teeth.

"You were waiting for me? Why? I said I don't wanna join your club or gang or whatever it is you guys are in" I say and walk to my house.

Yes I have a house, my grandma used to live there, she left the house to my parents and since my parents passed away, the house now belongs to me, so I don't have to stay in a flat and pay for rent.

But, just as I make a few steps I am again thrown over a shoulder, but this time it's Kakuzu's.

"Kakuzu put me down" I say with calm in my voice, I don't wanna start a fight, I just wanna go home and watch some movies.

"No" he says with an impassive face.

"For the love of Chereos, put me down right now" I say a little louder.

"Feisty bitch, I like it" Hidan said with a smirk, I just showed him the finger.

"Hey, stop showing me the middle finger bitch!" Hidan yelled at me.

"I'm just showing you that you're number 1" I said with a puppy dog face.

Kisame, Deidara and Tobi started to laugh their asses off.

Kisame was the one who spoke after a few minutes of laughing.

"See, that's why she's perfect" he said to the pumpkin head, who raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me? I ain't some toy you can pick up from the street or in my case from school, what do you want from me anyway? Say it faster, because I want to go home and watch movies." I said while yawning.

The pumpkin guy just shook his head.

I sighed.

"You're not gonna let me go, are you?" I asked him.

He just shook his head and I sighed again.

"Why can't you accept that I don't wanna join you guys?" I said with a little venom in my voice.

"Because fuck you, that's why bitch" Hidan said, trying to annoy me and it worked.

"Say another word and I'm gonna kick your ass."

He just started to laugh like an idiot… I guess I have to remind him about the incident in gym, when I caught Kisame's ear.

"I guess you forgot about the little incident in gym when I grabbed Kisame's ear or do you want to see another trick I have up my sleeve?" I said the last part a little too sweet, but that's all it took for him to shut up and Kisame to rub his ear.

"Was that so hard" I said that part like Ricco said it in 'Hannah Montana' when Robby Ray said 'sorry' to Ricco, so Jackson could get his job back… when Robby left, it backfired on Ricco when he picked on Jackson's family.

I thought about 'Hannah Montana' for so long that I haven't even noticed that we came to a stop… not that I could see since I was on Kakuzu's shoulder.

"Why did you stop?" I asked.

"Kakuzu, turn her around" the pumpkin guy said.

He turned around with me, he was facing the guys and I was facing… a freakin' huge mansion, like that from 'the Addam's family', not the creepy kind of way… the 'giant mansion' kind of way… but you know, without the swamp and live plants.

"Damn, who lives here? The Addam's family?" I know it's kinda lame, but I say what I think, so yeah.

The guys started laughing and someone I haven't noticed before started to speak.

"My, my, what a funny flower we have here." A guy that looked like Tobi replied.

He had waist long hair, spiky, black eyes, one bang covering his right eye.

He was wearing dark blue jeans, black shirt and black sneakers… is it me or they're all wearing the same things?

"_Why did he call me a flower?"_ I asked myself, well… Inner.

"**Maybe because we look like one, the pink hair and green eyes kinda gives it away, don't you think?"** Inner asked back holding up a picture of me.

"_I guess so, but that doesn't mean we can't have a little fun"_ I thought with an evil glint in my eyes, not that anyone could see.

"Funny flower eh? That's nice, why do you think I look like a flower? Is it the hair? Or my eyes?" I asked with a little innocence in my voice, the others looke at me like I was crazy.

"Because you're beautiful like a flower my dear"… OMG that's the lamest excuse and cheesy line I have ever heard.

"Ok, that was officially the lamest pick up line I have ever heard, tell me the truth, you couldn't have thought of something better than that and you just said what was on your mind" I said with a blank look on my face.

He looked shocked for a moment, but quickly recomposed himself and looked at me with a sparkle in his eye.

"You are the first girl who ever ignored me, that's it. I decided, you will be my future wife, you're the perfect woman for me" he said while going in front of me and taking my hands in his.

"_Girly bitch did not just say that, hell no, I'm gonna marry whoever I want to marry"_ I screamed in my head.

"**But isn't he dreamy?"** Inner said with hearts in her eyes.

"_No!"_ I screamed again at her, that shut her up.

"Um… no" and with that I took my hands from his.

"I'm gonna marry whoever I want to marry, not just some guy who I don't even know" I raised my voice at the last part and glared at him.

"Kakuzu, put me down, I wanna go home" I started to trash like a little girl… wait, what am I doing? I know karate for goodness sake.

So I defended myself. I hit a pressure point on Kakuzu's neck and he dropped me immediately. I landed on my feet and took my time to glare at them.

"You know, you're really starting to piss me off" I said with a blank look on my face… damn I'm good at this shitty stuff.

"Hn." That didn't come from any of the boys, so I turned around and there he was in all his glory… ladies and gentlemen I present you The Chicken Ass Bastard of the year- Sasuke Uchiha.

"Well look who it is. The duck butt of the year in all his glory" I said with a smirk on my face… two can play at this game of smirks.

He glared at me… but I ignored him.

"That won't work on me so you can stop right there" I said with a wave of my hand to emphasize that I didn't care, nor that I was affected in any way.

"This is boring, I'm going home" I said and started to walk.

"Hn, I don't think so" the chicken ass Sasuke grabbed my wrist and turned me around by my shoulders.

"Excuse me?" I said and the bastards didn't do anything to help me… they just sat there… oh wait, I can defend myself.

So I grabbed Sasgay's hand and flipped him over and he landed on his butt, I think I wounded his pride… serves him right.

"Hn, next time, stay out of my way" I said to him with a smirk on my face that rivaled his.

He looked very angry, probably because I wounded his pride and he was beaten by a girl, serves him right, the damn sexist.

"Don't tell me that I wounded your big ass ego chicken ass. That wasn't because you were beaten by a girl, right?" I asked with my sweet little voice of innocence.

He stood up and made a move to punch me, but I was ready, before I knew it, Itachi came and was holding his fist in his own hand.

"That's enough little brother, go inside and tell mother we're gonna be there soon" he told him.

OMG, he's his brother?

Inner facepalmed herself.

"**You idiot, don't you see the resemblance?" **Inner screamed at me.

Now that I look carefully, I can see the resemblance, but Itachi is hotter, did I just say that?  
**"Yes you did"** Inner said with a creepy glint in her eyes.

Sasgay calmed himself down, but was still glaring at me, I still had my smirk on.

"Hn" that's all he said and headed back inside the huge mansion.

"I could've handed it myself you know" I said to Itachi while still having my smirk on my face.

"I'm sure you would've" he said and looked at pumpkin head.

He nodded his head and Itachi nodded back.

"What was that all about" I asked feeling a little awkward.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" he asked, Itachi asked me to stay for dinner… this ain't a date.

"But it's only 2:25 PM, maybe you meant 'for a snack', not dinner" I said while raising an eyebrow and giving a smirk.

"That's what he meant bitch, now are you in or not?" Hidan asked while crossing his arms and smirking too… a lot of smirks today.

"Well, considering I have no idea where we are and that I'm probably gonna get lost on my way home… sure, why not?" I said while shrugging my shoulders.

He nodded his head and gave a small smirk.

And in we went, but first through the gates of course and may I say… the garden is awesome, with lots of roses and beautiful trees.

_"I have a feeling something 'interesting' is going to happen while we'll be in there."_ I thought with an evil smile no one saw.

* * *

**Me: Ok, I finished this too, may I ask you guys a favor? Can you please give me some ideas on what to write the next chapter? And please choose a pairing.**

**Deidara: *glint in eyes* I have a pairing, DeiSaku, yeah.**

**Me: No, I want the readers to choose.**

**Sakura: She's the author.  
**

**Deidara: *crosses arms over chest* Hn, yeah.**

**Me: That's Itachi's line.**

**Deidara: *not phased at all* Whatever.**

**Me: Ok, so please say what would you like the next chapter to be about.**


	8. Serious Sakura' strikes again

**Me: Ok, yesterday I haven't updated because…**

**Kakashi: *pops up smiling while reading Icha Icha Paradise* …because a black cat crossed your apartment and you had bad luck all day.**

**Deidara and Naruto: *scream* Lies, (yeah)!  
Me: *sweatdrops* Ok, anyway I'll update today and let's clear up some things: Madara is not evil here, just a pervy little flirt and Tobi's older brother. I don't know if I mentioned this before, my fans will have to deal with it.  
**

**Fans: Yay!**

**Me: *gives each one of them presents*.**

**Deidara: That's bribing, yeah.**

**Me: Just say the thingie.**

**Deidara: June-chan doesn't own Naruto.**

* * *

As I was saying before I was captivated by the beauty of the garden… we were walking through the gates and the garden was awesome. **(A/N: The picture is on my profile, since I'm too lazy to describe it and it's 11 AM here).**

As I was saying… awesome garden, captivated… blah blah blah.

The house… mansion itself… was awesome and big… I already described it to you... sort of... in chapter 7 of my High school life… I am writing chapters in my head… how awesome is that?

"**How stupid is that?"** Inner asked my question with another question and crossed her arms over her chest… I just stick my imaginary tongue out at her… if I did that for real the boys would think I'm crazy or something like that, not that I'm not crazy already.

Inner interrupted me at this.

"**Just because we know how to have fun doesn't mean we're crazy"** she said like a good little Inner she is… and pervy.

"**Fuck you"** she screamed at me.

"_I love you too Inner"_ I said sarcastically.

We entered the double doors and inside the fuching mansion, the floors were… ok, I can't describe all the details.** (A/N: Go to my profile, I put all the pictures there so you can have a better viewing of the mansion… it's awesome).**

We went to what appeared to be the living room.

"**No shit Sherlock"** Inner said with a roll of her eyes.

"_Fuch you Inner"_ now I screamed at her.

"**Love you too Sak"** she said with a sweet voice.

"So tell me again why am I here?" I asked and Inner facepalmed herself again, I thought she knew that I was faking, I was just making conversation.

"Damn bitch, you sure have a short term memory loss" Hidan said and I turned to him wide eyed and gaped and then I said to him these words to piss him off.

"I didn't know you knew what 'short term memory loss' means" I said still a little wide eyes… fake.

The guys… a.k.a Deidara, Kisame, Tobi laughed while the others… again a.k.a Itachi, Sasori, Madara, Pein, Kakuzu, weird plant guy and blue haired girl smirked.

"Why you little bitch, wanna say that to my face?" Hidan thought he could threaten me… that little ass, ain't that cute?

"Well where can I say that to your butt, think for crying out loud" I said while throwing my hands up in the air in exasperation.

The others just continued to laugh like maniacs while Hidan was boiling with rage.

"Itachi?" Everybody turned to the voice and there was a woman at the door around 30 something looking at us with a warm smile, she had long black hair and black eyes… now I know where Itachi and chicken ass got their looks, she was wearing a cute summer dress... even though it's autumn.

"Hello boys and Konan" she said and smiled at them, the others said 'Hi' in their own ways… Tobi waved his hand like a maniac, Kakuzu, Sasori, weird green guy and Pein nodded, Konan smiled and waved a hand at her, Deidara said a polite 'hello'.

"Who is your little friend?" she asked and looked at me while still smiling.

I smile at her… I like her, she reminds me of my mother.

"I'm Sakura Haruno, nice to meet you… um…"  
"Mikoto honey, are you staying for dinner?" she asked with a glint in her eyes, the others sweatdropped.

"Erm… well the boys 'invited' me and… sure why not" I smiled like a retard at that, but at the word 'invited' I looked at the boys with a pointed look, a reminder to them that they actually kidnapped me.

"You'll fell at home here dear" she smiled again at me and made her way to, what I assumed was, the kitchen.

Once she was out of ear shot I turned to look at them.

"I don't even know all of you."

Deidara was the first to say something.

"Well you already know me, Sasori, Kakuzu, Hidan, Itachi, Kisame, Konan, Pein-"  
I cut him off.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, so who's Pein?" I asked with my arms raised in a sign for him to stop.  
Deidara pointed at the pumpkin head.

"Oh, carry on" I said and watched as the others looked at me amused… fuck yeah, you better remember that bitches, I'm the funny one.

He continued and this time he pointed at them.

"That's Konan, Madara, he's Tobi's older brother-"

I cut him off again.

"No, why is it always the perverted ones who have the cute little brothers" I said while yelling at the sky… ceiling, with my hand on my head, in a very dramatic pose... I'm such a drama queen sometimes, but not all the time.

The others laughed while Madara pouted like a 5 year old who didn't get a cookie.

When the laughter died, Deidara resumed to the presentations or introductions or whatever they call them.

"And that's Zetsu, yeah" he said while pointing to the green dude.

"Damn, why are you half black and half white? The sun wasn;t very nice to you… don't worry, the sun likes nobody, that's why it'll leave us in the next 4-5 millions or was it billions… of years" I said while patting his shoulder.

The others started laughing again and Zetsu just smirked.

"This girl is funny, I like her funnyness,** that's not even a word, I say we eat her**"

At that I jumped back with a 'WTF' look and bumped into Kisame.

"Holy shit, he's possessed, somebody call an exorcist." I said while hiding behind Kisame who just laughed like a maniac at my 'WTF' face and at the scene.

The others joined in as well, except the brick of walls with no emotions.

"No, no, he has a split personality,yeah" Deidara said between laughter.

"He said he wanted to eat me" I said while pointing accusingly to him.

"He says that just to scare people off" Kisame said while clutching his stomach.

Inner was currently drooling at the thought of 'split personality'… poor her, she's not alone, I'm there for her, but I guess even split personalities in your head need someone else to talk to except the owner.

"Whatever, so what now" I asked and looked at everyone else for an answer.

Itachi, surprisingly, was the first one to say something.

"A tour of the house-"

I cut him off… I've been doing that a lot lately… and said while fake coughing 'mansion'. He just smirked at me and gestured for me to follow, but of course the others had to follow as well… not that I mind, but it's a little… what's that word? I can't remember the word… oh well, it's a word that describes all this.

He lead me upstairs to the huge ass bathroom, It's bigger than my living room, then to his room, it's nice and it's blue… me likey.

He then lead me to Sasuke's bedroom and while we were there, chicken ass said 'Get the fuck outta here', I just blew a raspberry at him, but still got to see his room, not bad.

He then lead me downstairs and into the kitchen where we saw Mikoto making ' a snack' or 'dinner' or whatever it was that we were having.

She smiled at us and told us to go to the living room while she finishes the 'dinner-snack' and we went to the living room, which was also nice.

We stayed there in complete silence and I couldn't take it anymore.

"For crying out loud, say something, it's too quiet" I said and tried to pull my hair out, but unsuccessfully since it was in a bun.

The others just laughed at my antics.

"I'm serious, come on, this is getting boring." I said while leaning on the armchair like a lazy person.

"Tobi thinks we should play video games" he said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Yeah, let's play Serious fucking Sam 3, that game is a fucking awesome one" Hidan said while having his own twinkle in his eyes.

At this I shot right up with a look on my face that said 'I own that game'.

"Are you fucking serious? Dude I played that game in Serious mode and it wasn't so challenging" I said while whining like a little bitch… not that I am one, don't listen to Hidan, he's an asshole.

Everyone looked at me with a skeptical look as if I was telling the biggest lie in the world.

"Stop looking at me like that, it's true, I play so many video games that I barely have any place in my cabinet for them and Serious Sam is one of my favorites, I know all the secret places in every part of it" I said with a twinkle of my own, remembering that this is what I should've done when I arrived home… if someone hadn't kidnapped me.

Hidan snorted at this, that bastard.

"You think you can fucking beat me at my own game?" he asked with a 'Are you serious' look on his face. I just smirked and showed him my 'Bring it on bitch' look on my face.

"Any place, any time and I thought your own game was the 'Who swears like a little bitch more'" I said with a hint of amusement in my voice.

The others just laughed at my little statement and Hidan boiled with anger until he put a foot on the table and pointed a finger at me.

I just looked at him with a funny look.

"Ok bitch, let's see what you've got, if I win you go on a date with me" He said and I just laughed in his face… no way in hell am I gonna lose.

"And if I win, you have to do whatever I say for the rest of the day" I said with an evil glint in my eyes.

Hidan didn't think this through and immediately accepted the bet… what an idiot.

Meanwhile, Itachi went to bring the game and the PS3, while the others were betting on who would win and very few bet on me… those bastards.

"I bet on Hidan, yeah, that bastard sure can play a game, yeah" Deidara said while smirking.

"Tobi bets on Sakura-chan, since she's Tobi's new best friend" he said with a puppy dog look on his face.

"Thank you Tobi, at least you believe in me" I said while hugging him.

"I bet on kitten too, if she can put me down with one move, then beating the crap out of Hidan will be a piece of cake for her" Kisame is my new best friend right now.

"I bet on Sakura, since Hidan is an imbecile." Kakuzu said and Hidan flipped him off… hey, that's my move.

Pein, Konan, Zetsu and Sasori apparently want to stay out of this.

"I bet for my funny little flower since she's a feisty one" Madara said the last part with a wriggle in his eyebrows while looking at me, I just rolled my eyes at him as well as everyone else.

Itachi came back with the PS3 and the game and plugged the thing in.

The game appeared on the screen… I love you giant ass screen.

"Ok, here's what we do, we each play one level, the same one and whoever makes the highest score, wins" I said while Hidan went first.

He just rolled his eyes.

"I'll still beat the crap out of you bitch" Hidan said pretty confident in his abilities, maybe cocky.

"Whatever, just play you idiot" I sad while crossing my arms and looking at the big ass TV screen. Hidan flipped me off and turned at the screen and I started making funny faces at him.

The others were watching as well with smirks on their faces and Kisam, Deidara and Tobi were having a hard time trying not to laugh. We decided to play level 1: Summer in Cairo.

Tobi was too scared of the blood and gore and hid behind the couch.

The level ends when Sam enters the museum to look for the professor, Hidan's score was 31600… weak.

Now it was my turn and I could feel the adrenaline pumping into me as I play the game, I just imagine myself in Sam's place and how awesome it would be to shoot all those mother fuckers and leave no one alive… I'll have to wait for that Zombie apocalypse a little more than I expected.

At the end of the level, after making sure to find some extra energy and go to every place, my final score was 35367, with 118 kills out of 118. **(A/N: Oh, yes, I do my homework, it's not so bad after all).**

I looked at Hidan and his mouth was agape as well as other's, but Kakuzu seemed very happy… probably because he won the bet like the others who bet on me.

Ok, I know I won, but I'm not the kind of person to flaunt her success at someone who lost, but this is Hidan we're talking about and I have to, it's like a written law… plus it'll piss him off and I love to do that, I think it will be my new hobby for the rest of the school year.

"Ha, suck on that, loser" I said the 'loser' part with the 'loser hand', you know… the one where you put your head on your forehead, a little near it and point the index finger up and the thumb to the left **(A/N: If you're doing that with your right hand)**.

Hidan looked at me with some sort of respect in his eyes and muttered only one word.

"Fuck" he said and the others laughed, except the ones who lost the bet... Deidara. He paid the winners 10 bucks each and Kakuzu looked like he was on the 9th cloud and had some dollars in his eyes while he was counting them… what's to count, it's only 10 bucks.

Deidara started to piss off Hidan since he lost to a girl.

"I can't believe you lost to a girl, how pathetic can you get, yeah?" Deidara said trying… no, succeeding to piss off Hidan.

"Shut the fuck up pansy ass, at least I don't look like a girl, the first time I met you I had mistaken you for a girl and probably would've made a move too if it weren't for fuck face over here *points at Kakuzu* to stop me from doing that" Hidan said while the other plus me, laughed like crazy apes.

"A deal's a deal, you have to do everything I tell you to, for the rest of the day" I said while thinking what should I tell him to do first.

"Hell no, I ain't gonna listen to some pansy ass girly bitch, you probably cheated" he said and that made me angry.

"Well, it's not my fault that you suck at video games and that you can't win to a girl… and if you don't respect our deal then I'll fucking make you bastard" I said the last part with a little malice and showed him my fist to emphasize that I was serious.

Fortunately Kisame was the first to brake us up or else I would've introduced Hidan 'Lightning' and 'Lightning'.

"Come on Hidan, it can't be that bad, plus you'll get to stay with her" he said trying to lift Hidan's mood up and it worked… surprisingly.

"Fuck yeah, I can find out if she really has a cabinet full of video games" he said with a pink sparkle in his eyes… you know, 'cause his eyes are pink.

I decided to crush his hopes.

"Hidan, I do have a cabinet full off video games and you can see it when I fell like it" I said and Hidan suddenly had a look on his face that said 'You crushed my hopes and I'm gonna kill you for that'.

"How about we take kitten home after we eat, since she said she doesn't know where she is" Kisame suggested and the others nodded, I decided to be polite here.

"No thanks guys, I'll just call a cab, no biggie" I emphasized with my hand that it wasn't such a big deal and that I can find my way home without any help.

Tobi was whining that he won't get to see 'Sakura-chan's house' and that he wanted to see it so that it could prove to him that it was as pretty as I am.

"**Aww, I say we marry him after high school"** Inner suggested with a gleam in her eyes.

"_Tobi is our best friend and like a little brother, so no, plus he's too innocent"_ I said as a matter of fact.

"**You just friend-zoned him"** she said with a look of horror on her face.

I just mentally facepalmed myself for having to deal with her every single day.

"Oh Tobi… ok, I'll take you to my house little Tobi, just to see you happy" I said while hugging him and he hugs me back returning to his normal, happy and hyperactive self.

"Ok then, we'll go after we eat, yeah" Deidara said while resting his hands behind his head.

Mikoto shouted that 'Dinner is ready', we all walked to the kitchen and I sat myself between Tobi and Deidara. The meal was ok, tasty actually, except for the fact that Sasgay was glaring at me the whole time and I just ignored him.

Anyway, we were done and they boys lead me away from the huge ass mansion, back to school and from there I could tell where my house was… so I lead them there.

It was an awesome house if I say so myself, it was cute… Tobi said that.

**(A/N: Sakura's house looks like Olivia White's house from Lemonade Mouth)**.

Hidan, Deidara and Kisame were the first to talk.

"Damn bitch, you sure have a nice house" Hidan said while smirking.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever" I waved my hand in a 'No big deal' kind of way.

"It looks normal, yeah" Deidara said and I turned to look at him with a 'WTF' look on my face, then I said with sarcasm:  
"No, do you really think so?"

The others laughed while he pouted, he looks cute when he does that.

"Anyway kitten, how did you end up living here?" Kisame asked and I said in the normalest voice possible:  
"Well, this house was my grandmother's, when she died, she left it to my parents and when they died, they left it to me" I said while pointing at me in the end.

The others looked sad for my loss, especially Tobi since he was hugging the living day lights out of me.

"Tobi is so sorry for Sakura-chan's loss. Tobi will do anything to make Sakura-chan happy" he said while crying anime tears.

I gently pried him off.

"Tobi, that was a long time ago, people move on, if I hadn't moved on, I would've probably been crying right now… so yeah, life moves on" I said with a smile, a retarded one, since I don't know how to handle this kinds of situations.

They looked at me like I was Confucius and I asked 'What'.

"Damn bitch, I never though you could form an intelligent sentence" he said still in shock.

"Touché" I said pointing my 'loser' hand in a gun like fashion, like Jake does in 'Two and a Half Men'.

The others laughed and we went in.

* * *

**Me: Fuck yeah, I finished it, but I need ideas on what to do next and what pairing and I don't know how to do a poll, with a poll it would be easier.  
**

**Deidara: I know a pair… DeiSaku, yeah.**

**Sakura: You never give up, do you?  
Deidara: *smiles like Naruto* Nope, yeah.**

**Sakura & Me: *facepalm***

**Me: Sakura go ahead.**

**Sakura: June-chan doesn't own Naruto, if she did, I wouldn't be viewed as 'weak'.**

**Me: That's right *grins*.**


	9. Vote people

**Me: Vote for your favorite pairing on my profile, the poll is there :D**

**Deidara: Vote for me *grins***

**Hidan: No one votes for a pansy ass, fucking vote for me *points at self***

**Madara: Vote for me and you'll see a lot more than the story *wriggles eyebrows*  
Me: Madara, I'm not writing a pervy fanfic or lemon, deal with it.**

**Madara: *saddens* Ok.**

**Itachi: Hn (translation: vote for me 'cause I'm sexier)**

**Kisame: Vote for me *freaky grin***

**Pein: I'm the leader, you should vote for me.**

**Sasori: *impassive as always* Whatever.**

**Tobi: Vote for Tobi *Waves hands like a crazy lunatic***

**Kakuzu: If I get paid I'll be more interested.**

**Zetsu: **Vote for** us, or we'll eat you.**

**Me: Whatever… ok, readers please vote 'cause I have a poll on my profile and choose there.**

**Inner Sakura: Choose bitches, choose everyone *pumps fist in the air***


	10. Movies and kisses almost

**Me: Ok, I am done with my driving lessons, I left 2 for the day of the exam, to exercise a little bit before the actual exam.**

**Deidara: Nobody cares, yeah.**

**Me: Would you care if I told you that I have chosen to talk to you in the first place because I had randomly chosen you?  
Deidara: *gasp* You didn't, yeah.**

**Me: Oh yes I did, yeah.**

**Deidara: *sulks in corner* Nobody loves me.**

**Me: *sweatdrops* Anyway, keep voting since I don't know when to finish the poll. I don't own Naruto, sadly. If I did then Akatsuki would rule the world.**

* * *

We went inside, some of the guys said that I had a nice place… well they said 'nice' in their own way, meaning: Sasori, Kakuzu, Itachi, Pein, Konan and Zetsu nodded their heads, Deidara said my house was 'a bang'… wtf does that mean? Hidan said 'I can't believe a bitch like you stays in this awesome fucking place', Kisame grinned and said 'Not bad kitten, very comfortable'.

The pervy Madara said: 'A beautiful place for my beautiful flower', I rolled my eyes at that, of course... cheesy pick up lines.

And who could forget Tobi, that little cutie pie of cuteness said: 'Sakura-chan's place is very pretty, just like her', I blushed a little at that and smiled and hugged him.

He's so cute… scratch that, he's adorable.

Anyway, we went in the living room, I had 3 couches there, grandma liked to have guests. Of course those bastards were already making themselves at home, while I decided to be a 'goody goody host' and bring them some cookies I made… it was my grandma's recipe, they melt in your mouth.

I went to the kitchen and looked for the cookies, I found them and put them on a plate.

I make my way out of the kitchen until I hear a whining… Tobi, my sweet little Tobi is being strangled by Deidara… that fuck.

Of course nobody is lifting a finger to help Tobi, so I take matters into my own hands.

I put the plate on the coffee table and go towards those two, I pull Deidara's ear and put his hands behind his back, not too tight though or I might brake his arms.

"You idiot blonde, what did I say about hurting Tobi? Are you stupid or stupid?" I scream in his ear, in return he grunts in pain.

I roll my eyes and let go of his hands.

I go towards Tobi and ask him if he's alright.

"Tobi is fine now Sakura-chan, you saved Tobi's life, sometimes sempai is so mean to Tobi" he said while hugging my legs… kawaii, I just wanna hug him forever and that's what I did, except the forever part… sadly.

"It's ok Tobi, I won't let your meanie sempai hurt you" I say while smiling and hugging him at the same time.

"Sakura-chan is Tobi's bestest friend" Tobi says while hugging the daylights out of me, but I don't mind.

"And Tobi is Sakura-chan's best friend" I say while hugging his daylights too, he doesn't mind either.

"**Kawaii, how can someone be so cute? It should be against the law"** Inner says while wearing a police cap and writing on a notepad… and with hearts in her eyes.

"_Tell me about it"_ for the…N'th time I agree with Inner.

"Ehem, hate to break the fucking emotional picture here, but where are the video games bitch, you said you had a cabinet full of them, as well as movies" Hidan said with his arms crossed over his chest.

I detach myself from Tobi, flip Hidan off and head to a cabinet underneath the TV.

I open it and step aside to let the losers awe at my collection, Hidan is drooling, Tobi is awing **(A/N: I think that's the continuous form of 'awe')**, Kisame is grinning and whistling, Deidara is drooling and has a weird sparkle in his eye, Madara is awing too, while the others have wide eyes... as wide as impassive guys can have.

I grin at my success of awing them and take out a game, my personal favorite: Jazz Jackrabbit 2 The Secret Files.

"How about we play?" I ask grinning and Hidan scoffs.

I raise my eyebrow at this.

"Let me guess, too manly for you?" I ask with a mischievous glint in my eyes.

The others laugh, while Hidan is red with anger.

"Bitch that game is for babies, don't you fucking have Serious Sam or Bloody Roar?" Hidan asks and rummages through my cabinet while I twitch my eyebrow and scream at him.

"Idiot, don't go trashing through my games, I put them in a specific order only I know." I scream and point at him, in return he flips me off, so I take him by his ear and drag him to the couch while he swears a storm of words at me.

The others look amused, except for Kisame, Deidara and Tobi, who are laughing their asses off and pointing at Hidan.

I go back to my cabinet and take out Bloody Roar. **(A/N: It's an old game I used to play with my brother, if you were born in the '90's you know which game I'm talking about)**.

I close the fucking cabinet and proceed to take out my game console, Kisame and Deidara offered to help me, how sweet of them.

We set the game, I have two consoles only and I look at the bastards with an eyebrow raised.

They only stare at me… I facepalm myself, literally.

"Who wants to go first, idiots? Hidan, didn't you say that you wanted to play this game?" I ask with a glint in my eyes that says 'Bitch, don't tell me you chickened out?'.

He looks back at me and smirks with his own glint that says 'Bring it the fuck on'.

He goes to the console and I look at the remaining bastards… again with an eyebrow raised.

"Well, who want to go against him? It wouldn't be fair if I beat his ass again" I say with a smug look on my face.

"Bitch there's no fucking way you can beat me at this one" he says with his own smug look.

Bitch is going down. I'll make another bet with him.

"Ok Hidan, how about another bet?" I ask, still with a smug look on my face.

He is only ears now. Kakuzu too… is that a sparkle in his eyes?

"I'm listening and this time there is no fucking way I'm gonna lose" Hidan said, now standing up.

"If I beat you, you have to stop swearing for a week, the same week you have to do whatever I say" I say with my same smug look… ok, this is getting old.

"I accept your bet bitch and if you lose, I get to come here and play video games whenever I want." Hidan is in for some ass whooping.

The others were already making bets, suddenly all bets were on me.

"What the fuck, why isn't anybody betting on fucking me?" Hidan asked and I saw his 'little' mistake.

"Hidan, no one wants to bet on 'fucking' you" I say and the others again laugh at my statement, while Hidan swears a storm.

"Bitch, let's fucking start already" Hidan says while pumping his fist in the air.

"Fine, but you've seen the video games, I have a lot of free time, that kinda makes me an expert at them" I say while looking at my cabinet.

"Bitch, you have no idea what I'm doing home with my free time" Hidan says while pointing at himself.

I couldn't help myself:

"… you masturbate?" I ask with a blank look on my face.

All the others roared with laughter, Kisame is on the floor with Deidara and Tobi is on the couch clutching his stomach.

The others are holding their laughter with their hands… even Itachi and Sasori, Konan didn't bother, she laughed like there was no tomorrow.

Hidan is currently trying to catch me while I'm running in the living room, laughing of course.

Things have settled down after 10 minutes, Hidan was restrained by Kisame and Deidara and Kakuzu… that boy has some strength.

We take our places, but not before Hidan shoots me a dirty look. I just put on a blank face and take my controller.

I choose Alice the rabbit, while Hidan chose Long the tiger… no surprise there, that one is a cutie.

Yeah, on with the story.

As I was saying, we kept fighting each other and right now our score is 2-2.

"_I have one final ace up my sleeve"_ I think and I hit the buttons A-up-D-C-B-B-down-up **(A/N: Totally random, it's a special move)** and suddenly the screen goes black with some dark blue here and there, Alice turns Long into a football and smash him in the opposite direction earning a K.O and making me the winner.

I throw my hand up in the air and shout like a maniac.

"You lost again, loser" I say with my 'loser' pose.

"This fucking can't be possible, you're cheating" he says with an accusing finger.

I look like an innocent 5 year old.

"How can I cheat when I've already told you that I play all the time, so that makes me an expert" I say and… I got nothing.

"**You go Sakura, show that fuching dope what we're made of" **Inner Sakura said with a gamer's hat and a console in her hands.

Tobi ran up to me and hugged and congratulated me for my success, I hugged him back and proceeded to grab a cookie and sit on the couch while the others were sharing their success and Hidan was sulking.

I suddenly think to myself out loud.

"I don't have any homework tomorrow… yes, more free time" I say and grin like an idiot.

The others are looking at me and I raise my eyebrow at them… I'm becoming very good at this.

Kisame was the first to say something.

"We can keep you company you know" he says with a grin. I simply stare at him.

"… hm" I put my index finger under my chin.

"Aw… come on bitch, your fucking place is fucking awesome" Hidan says and I stare at him like he's a lunatic… no surprise there, since he actually is.

"Why? Itachi has a mansion, which means more room, which means I get all the cookies to myself" I say with stars in my eyes… I have a lot of things in my eyes.

They stare at me in amusement, this time Tobi was the first to speak… so kawaii, that boy has his cuteness overrated.

"But Sakura-chan we don't want to leave you here, what if a meanie burglar breaks into your house and kidnaps you?" Tobi says while somehow managing to get across the room at to my legs, hugging them.

"Then Sakura-chan will beat the crap out of him and take him to the police station who would proclaim Sakura-chan as a courageous hero" I say while patting his head.

"Come on pinky, we just wanna hang out more" Kisame said while also making his way to where I was standing and putting an arm around my shoulders.

People somehow teleport and I don't know?

Inner is currently ordering a facepalm on her phone.

"Why?" I ask, making this more difficult than it already is, I know they wanna hang out with me, but right now I'm too lazy to do that.

"Because we're fun to be around" Kisame says while grinning and tugging me closer… personal bubble alert.

"Hm… I only want to watch a movie, not entertain guests with boring talking" I suddenly remember scenes from movies about kids sitting with their parents and guests and listening to their rattling and mentally finding ways to escape.

"We can fucking watch it with you, your place is better anyways" Hidan said while grinning like a maniac.

"**Come on Sakura, a little company won't hurt, plus we would be able to kick their butt if they tried something funny, but seeing as they're normal teenagers, that's the last thing on their mind"** Inner said and these are the moments when I wish she wasn't that reasonable.

"_Ok fine, if there's no harm"_ I mentally shake hands with Inner and turn to the others.

"Fine, you can stay, but if you try anything funny, I'll kick your asses so bad, you won't be sitting on them for a month" I say to them with a smirk on my face… I could tell that they're not that stupid as to try anything… except Madara, he's a pervert.

"Yay, Sakura-chan you rock" Tobi said while still hugging my feet… the boy sure likes to hug legs more than waists like normal people do.

"**Are you forgetting that he's special"** Inner says while smiling and hugging a Tobi plushie.

"_I want one of those"_ I mentally whine, but I quickly recompose myself and head to another cabinet, this one has movies.

I open it and hear some gasps from the boys, the more normal ones.

"Damn kitten, you sure like movies" Kisame said while making his way towards me and looks in it.

"Bitch, you are one fucking weird bitch" Hidan said while also making his way towards Kisame and I.

"Thanks idiot, I really appreciate that" I say and flash him a retarded smile.

I look in the cabinet and don't find anything interesting.

So I turn to those 2 and ask what they want to watch.

"Jaws" Kisame says with a grin and I roll my eyes… he must be a shark fan.

"**He should fucking marry one"** Inner says while laughing.

An image of Kisame marrying a female shark crosses my mind and I try to hold in my laughter, which sounds like a snicker.

They botch raise their eyebrow at me and I tell them with a nonchalant voice.

"I was just imagining Kisame marrying a female shark" I say and continue to look through the cabinet.

The others burst out laughing, I can see from the corner of my eye that even Kakuzu has problems controlling his laughter as he fake coughs to hide it.

Kisame just looks at me with a poker face then he laughs too.

"Damn kitten, you sure are funny" he says while holding onto his stomach.

"Thank you fish face and don't you forget that" I say while rummaging through my cabinet and pulling out Rush Hour 1 and 2, with Jackie Chan and Chris Tucker.

I close the cabinet and make my way to the DVD and… and you know the drill.

Hidan didn't complain, good boy. Kisame didn't complain as well.

They went to sit on the couches.

Zetsu, Itachi and Pein… with Konan on his lap… on one couch, guess they're a couple.

"**You don't say" **Inner says with a roll of her eyes.

Deidara, Sasori and Kakuzu on the other couch.

Madara, Tobi, Hidan and Kisame on the last couch.

I simply take the DVD's remote control and press play, when I turn around they simply sit there with an innocent look on their face… those fucktards, they took all the available spots.

I make my way towards the 2nd couch and sit on the armrest near Kakuzu while shooting all of them a dirty look.

The movie would have been awesome… if it weren't for Hidan's comments, Tobi being wacked by him and me defending him.

After a few bumps on the head later… *cough* Hidan *cough*, we were watching another movie: Kill Bill.

Poor Tobi didn't watch it since he was busy fainting at every kill and blood.

Hidan looked like he was on cloud 9, it's like he liked killing… creep.

Ok, after several hours, mainly 4, it was only 6:30 PM and I still had time 'till 10 to do stuff.

"Ok, wanna watch another movie?" I ask everyone and I sweatdrop.

Kisame is drooling on Hidan, Hidan is swearing like there's no tomorrow, Tobi is scared of Hidan, Madara is looking at me like a predator… predator, Alien Vs Predator… our next movie… that should do it.

"How about we watch Alien Vs Predator?" I ask everyone and suddenly all attention is on me.

"Well?" I ask again and Hidan snorts… he has been doing that a lot lately.

"Don't you have a fucking horror movie or something else?" he asks while keeping Tobi off of him, Tobi simply wanted a hug by the looks of it.

"How about 'Smiley' then? It's a brand new movie, appeared last month" I ask and he stares at me with wide eyes.

"No fucking way, how can you have that movie when it hasn't even appeared on the internet?" Hidan has his eyes the size of the plates now.

"That's easy, I have my sources, I helped them in the past and this is how they repay me, not that I'm complaining, where do you think I have all these movies and video games?" I sure know how to impress them as the quiet one stare at me with respect… get it dawg?

"**Sakura you're not a rapper"** Inner told me while crossing her arms over her chest.

"_Yeah, I kinda got carried away… wait, when don't I get carried away?"_ I mentally ask her, but don't wait for a response since Hidan is screaming and grinning at the same time.

"Bitch let's watch the scary movie" he says and pumps his first in the air at the same time.

"Ok, ok, but don't come crying to me if it is too scary" I say with sarcasm in my voice and a smug look on my face… I am also smirking, damn I'm good at this.

I put the DVD in its place and go sit at my place on the armrest… some gentlemen we have here… note my sarcasm?

Tobi is hiding behind the couch and I would've missed his sneaking out if it weren't for the fact that I've seen this movie before.

I see that he's going to my grandma's room, I follow him… he may be cute, but I gotta stay alert.

I peek into the room and I sweatdrop… he is rocking back and forth while sucking his thumb like a little baby… he is so kawaii.

"Tobi, are you alright? If you want I can change the movie?" I ask him while making my way towards him and sitting on the bed.

He stops doing what he was doing and hugs me by my waist… dawh… he really is a cutie.

"Tobi is scared of scary movies, Tobi keeps imagining things sneaking from under the bed or behind the closet and those things want to hurt Tobi and… Tobi is scared" by now he is crying a river on my waist and down my lap… this is cute and oddly unsettling at the same time.

I pat him awkwardly on the back while making a weird face… don't blame me, I don't know how to handle these kind of situations.

"There there Tobi, no one's going to harm you" while I say that, I help him up and he is now at my level, I… uh, 'clean' his tears away… such a sensitive boy.

Now **this** is weird, he is looking at me, I am looking at him and I have a weird force that is pushing me forward.

He leans in too… omg, he is going to kiss me and I don't know him that well at all.

But before we can… 'kiss', we retract ourselves, actually I retract myself first because I see some… scratch that, all of the Akatsuki form the corner of my eye standing at the door, trying… I repeat, trying to spy on us… thank you karate, I may have glasses, but that doesn't mean my other senses aren't alert.

"I don't think this is such a good idea Tobi" I say to him, suddenly finding the floor much more interesting than looking at him.

"Tobi thinks that too Sakura-chan" Tobi says in his not-so-cheery voice, it's like he suddenly matured.

"Let's go back and hope that Hidan didn't trash anything in the living room" I say and unconsciously grab his arm and go to the living room… I nearly blushed at that, but from the corner of my eye, Tobi is as red as ketchup.

We arrived in the living room, me knowing that those bastards were watching us the entire time, since when we sat on the bed, our backs were facing the door and anyone could have seen us, Tobi is as innocent as a butterfly.

Anyway, I had changed the movie and Hidan is constantly screaming at me to put it back, I flip him off and put on the DVD with Spongebob Square Pants.

We watched the movie, Hidan grumbling all the time and me shushing him all the time.

They went home after that, saying their goodbyes in their own ways.

The quiet ones nodded, Konan hugged me like an older sister would… fuck yeah, I have an unofficially older sister… Deidara, Kisame and Madara grinning at me, Hidan swearing a goodbye, no surprise there and Tobi.. shocking enough, he didn't hug me, I thought we forgot about the little incident, but I don't blame him, it even made me feel awkward.

Tobi just said a cheery 'Bye Sakura-chan' flashing me a smile.

After I close the door, I slowly make my way towards the couch and stare at the TV.. that is until Inner decides to join.

"**You like Tobi"** she said in a singsong voice.

"_Do not, he's just a friend, don't be ridiculous" _I mentally scream at her, but that didn't affect her… shit just got serious, if Inner doesn't cower away in fear when I scream at her, then something must be terribly wrong.

I just practice some karate moves… that is, after I removed all the furniture away so I don't hurt myself and I proceed to distract myself from the events today.

Boy, how wrong I am going to be.

* * *

**Me: Ok, I wrote 8 pages in Microsoft Word, I don't have any pre-plans, since I only come up with the events in the chapters with my imagination.**

**Deidara: In other words, you just go with the flow, yeah.**

**Me: Exactly, what do you think I should do next?  
Deidara: *sarcastically* I don't know, since I won't end up with Sakura, yeah.**

**Sakura: I don't mind being with Tobi, but the poll isn't over yet.**

**Me: *blank look* I don't know when to close the poll.**

**Sakura and Deidara: Then figure it out, (yeah)!**

**Me: Hey, I'm the author so show me some respect.**

**Sakura and Deidara: Yeah right, (yeah).**

**Me: Do it or I'll make Sakura end up with Madara and Deidara turn out gay.**

**Sakura and Deidara: Ok, you win, (yeah).**

**Me: *smirks*.**


	11. Scumbag brain

**Tobi: Yay, Tobi will end up with Sakura-chan, Tobi is so happy right now.**

***squeals*.**

**Sakura: At least you're normal-ish.**

**Deidara: *angered* How come that idiot ends up with you, yeah?**

**Me: Because of the poll, that's why… oh and readers, the poll is on my profile, above my picture and it reads "Who should end up with Sakura?"… come on, you can't miss it.**

**Deidara: Yeah, yeah.**

**Sakura and I: That was funny *giggles*.**

**Deidara: Shut up, yeah.**

**Me: Tobi, please do the thingie since Deidara is kinda mad at me.**

**Tobi: June-chan does not own Naruto.**

**Me: *anime tears* If I did, Tobi would still be the silly Tobi we all know and love.**

**Sakura and Deidara: *sweatdrop*.**

* * *

Ok, the following day, which is the 2nd day of school started a little bit differently.

First, my alarm clock almost killed my ears with its buzzing sounds… I gotta buy a mobile phone.

Then, I almost dropped the cereals and the milk on the floor, good thing I caught them.

After that, I almost couldn't find any clean underwear to wear… I gotta do my laundry.

I chose to wear a regular black T-shirt, with some peace signs I added here and there in rainbow colors, some blue jeans, not skinny though… how can girls walk in those and not feel the urge to rip them off is beyond me… and my regular sneakers. My hair is in its usual bun and my glasses in place… I gotta make an appointment at the eye doctor, I also put on a wrist watch, a red Mickey Mouse one, a gift from mom on my 5th birthday.

And finally, after I locked the house and went to the sidewalk, I didn't take 2 steps and I was already kissing the floor beneath me, didn't see the stupid bump in the middle of the sidewalk.

"**You sure are gonna have a lucky day"** and Inner decided to be sarcastic today… just my luck.

"**It's probably because it's 13 and it's Tuesday"**… hey, she's right… damn it. Today's gonna be a shitty day.

"_Fuck, I decided I don't wanna go to school today"_ I think with a determined face and I don't notice 10 members of a certain group approaching behind me and stopping at a few feet from me.

"**Sakura, you need school if you wanna do something with your life, how else are you gonna be a karate instructor or a scientist?"** she is seriously starting to piss me off with her smartness.

I just huff and make a go for it to school, until a cough stops me and I turn around ready to attack any fucker or pedophile who doesn't have anything better to do than kidnap little girls.

"**Sakura, you're 17"** Inner is now officially a smart-ass.

"_Really? I didn't know… what made you think of that?"_ she just blew a raspberry at me and then turned her back… she's so gonna be back before dusk… make it the end of school day.

I ignore her too and focus my attention on the group in front of me and I lower my hands down seeing as it's just the bastards.

"What are you doing here?" I ask them with a stern look on my face.

"Are you stalking me?" I asked, this time with a little fake venom in my voice… I like frightening people who deserve it, although these guys are as hard as steel.

"No we're not kitten, did you forget that your house is in our way? Since Itachi's mansion is in the same direction as your house?" Kisame said with that stupid grin of his… I'm beginning to think that he is the real Shark-boy and that Lava-girl is looking for him… poor girl.

I simply stare at him.

"You could've just said the first sentence, it would've saved some time you know." He started grinning more and I couldn't help but say:  
"Damn Kisame, with your grinning, no wonder little kids are afraid of you" I said at pretended to look scared, the other just laugh at him… you all know by now that the quiet ones only smirk and the others roar with laughter.

Kisame doesn't seem phased by my assumption, that kid probably grins at everything I find offensive in one way or another… that kid is good, but I'm better.

"**And cocky"** Inner said while crossing her arms over her chest.

_*Squeals* "You're back, I knew you wouldn't leave me"_ I mentally cry anime tears.

Inner just sweatdrops.

Ok, back to reality… sadly.

"I'm starting to view you as my little sister more and more." Kisame has a sister?  
"You have a sister? I feel sorry for her" I say trying to annoy him, but he keeps grinning like a retard.

"Kitten I don't have a sister, I simply said that I am starting to view you as the little sister I never had" he said and by the time he finished the sentence he somehow made his way near me and tossed an arm around my shoulders.

"Aw… I've never had a brother before, thanks fish-face" I said while hugging him.

"No problem kitten" he said while hugging me back.

"Hate to break the fucking mood but we are gonna be late for school" Hidan said while looking at his imaginary watch.

"So? It's not like if we run right now it will make any difference" I said while letting go of Kisame.

"Bitch I'm just saying… so fuck you" Hidan said while screaming at me and I just sit there with a poker face not knowing what the fuck I should do.

"… Ok… um, we should go" I said awkwardly and turned the other way and started walking towards school while Madara was flirting with me the entire time and the boys were snickering at me behind my back. I just walked while twitching my right eye.

Kisame, my new brother, seemed to understand my frustration and took Madara away from my side, I gave him a grin in return for his kindness.

Konan started chatting with me while we were walking… the guys a few feet behind us and out of hearing… and I found out by myself that she just acts serious in front of the guys, but she's actually a carefree person… finally, someone like me.

We arrived at Konoha HIGH *mental snicker* School, I can't help it, this school is HIGH as fuck.

It seems that my mental snicker wasn't so mental after all.

"What the fuck are you laughing at bitch?" Hidan asked while throwing an arm around my shoulders and smirking… what's this? Throw-a-hand-on-Sakura's-shoulder Day?

"**Really original Sakura, sometimes I think you're losing your funny… ness"** Inner is pushing the wrong buttons… nobody, I mean nobody insults my funny side, not even Inner.

"_Bitch you're messing with forces you don't know… you underestimate my power *does_

_Anakin look*"_

That bitch just snorted.

"**Whatever"** and retreated to the beach side of my head with surfing and infinite food.

I want to go there.

Back to reality, thank goodness that I don't bicker with Inner so long or else people would think I'm crazy.

"I was just thinking about the school's name" I said while waving him off.

"What about the fucking school's name?" he said while raising an eyebrow at me and smirking his oh-so-sexy smirk of his… not buying it.

"This school is high as fuck don't you think?" I say with a little smirk of my own and check back to see their reaction.

They just stare at me like I am crazy or something… they didn't get it, fuck.

"It sounded so much better in my head" I say and proceed to enter the courtyard, Hidan's arm still around my shoulders… lazy ass bastard.

I hear gasps from people and I look around, only to see that everyone is staring at us with wide eyes.

I lean towards Hidan and whisper in his ear.

"What's with them?"

"Those fuckers know that we are usually badass, but they've never seen anyone with us before and that's what surprises them" Hidan said while whispering back.

I try no to laugh at the 'fuckers' part, so I just nod my head.

"Well, shall we?" I say and wave my hand in a 'sir-like' manner.

Hidan just laughs at me and proceeds towards the fucking torturing prison- I mean school… yeah, school… his damn arm is still around my shoulders. Dafuq is with guys these days?

"What's with you guys always hanging an arm around my shoulders?" I ask Hidan with an eyebrow raised.

He just shrugs and keeps walking.

"Fucking habit" he says and I can't help the snicker that 'accidentally' leaked out of my mouth. **(A/N: We all have that one friend who can take anything out of context and make it sound sexual, I know I have two friends like that +my mom).**

"Aw man, would you stop that?" I ask between snickers.

"Stop what bitch?" Hidan asked and this time he took his arm off my shoulders and stopped making me stop as well… the others too.

"You always say something and my mind takes it out of context and thinks of the dirty part" I say between laughter.

Kisame, Deidara and Hidan start to laugh at me, except Tobi who is completely oblivious to what's going on… poor boy.

"Plus, you all have that friend who can make anything sound sexual" I say calming down finally.

"Bitch you have a dirty mind" Hidan says between laughter.

"I don't have a dirty mind, I have a sexy imagination" I say with a look of hurt… so fake.

Again, they start laughing their heads off… I just shook my head and went to my first class which is Biology. **(A/N: Sakura has different periods everyday, now it's Tuesday).**

Sigh, 6 hours again and this little piece of shitty paper isn't making it better.

**1st period: Biology- Kurenai (room 8B)**

**2nd period: Gym- Gai**

**3rd period: English- Jiraya (room 7D)**

**LUNCH**

**4th period: Gym- Gai (big gym)**

**5th period: SexEd- Kurenai (room 10D)**

**6th period: Math- Asuma(room 4E)**

"**SexEd? Woohoo" **Inner is going to 'the cage' if she does anything funny during that class… and I gotta keep my laughter under control.

"**I'll just yell out 'PENIS' when you are focused and then try not to laugh"** she says while having an evil smirk and glint in her eyes.

"_Do that and you'll find yourself for the rest of the day in the emo corner"_ I threaten her, even though I would like to have a laugh and knowing Inner, she's gonna do the opposite… she gets that from me, I am so proud of her.

I think I'll have a laugh when I'm thinking about something embarrassing in class, because that's how the brain works… thinking about embarrassing stuff and shit when you're at an important event or when you are not supposed to laugh… scumbag brian. **(A/N: Admit it, some of you probably read 'brain', if no… then I feel kinda lame *bad poker face*).**

I go to biology and see that Deidara and Sasori joined me as well, since we have the same class… I don't mind, I finally have somebody to laugh with.

I walk in the class and go for the last seat in the last row, near the window.

They obviously ignored my last comment about them since yesterday in biology.. I'll let it slip.

"**Sakura, stop being so bossy and just fucking enjoy being with hot guys" **I swear Inner only thinks about hot guys, but when they act like assholes, she magically is on my side.

"**Touché"** she says while pointing 'finger guns' at me and giving me her 'sexy' smirk.

"_Inner, I am starting to think that you are losing it."_

"**We always lose it Sakura, it's just that we don't care when that happens"**... smart.

Kurenai entered the class and started her lesson on…biology, it's about the human eye… boring.

So to distract myself, I go to the last page of my notebook and type funny sayings in it.

The stuff I wrote:  
'Alarm clocks, because every morning should begin with a heart attack.'

'Admit it, without that voice in your head, you wouldn't be able to read this.' **(A/N: That's so true.)**

'I'm in love with my bed. We're perfect for each other, but my alarm clock doesn't want us together. That jealous bitch.'

'If your parents call you a liar, remind them about the Tooth Fairy, Santa and the Easter Bunny and walk away like a boss.' **(A/N: I know she's an orphan, I just wanted to write that).**

'That moment when you have to use the bathroom in the middle of the night and that hallway is suddenly the most terrifying thing in the world.' **(A/N: I can't be the only one… and I'm 18).**

'No matter how old I am, if I see an open swing, I run for it.'

'That awkward moment when you stretch in class and your inner porn star moan comes out.'

"_Ok, that should be enough"_ I now realize that Inner has been laughing since I started… who can blame her? I am funny.

I smile like a retard and that got the teacher's attention.

"Is there something you want to share with us Sakura?" she asks while trying to make me embarrassed, every teacher does that... and to be better, every student turned around to face me... watcha' staring at bitches? Don't you have TV at home?

"I was simply thinking how our eyes work and that no technology can recreate them, that was the funny part" I simply smile trying to look innocent.

She seemed to buy it as she smiled too… fuck yeah, she fell for it.

"Very good and you are right about technology these days, nothing can recreate the human eye, nice to see that somebody cares" with that she turned around and started writing random stuff on the board... and the bitches turned around.

I did a victory dance in my head with Inner and grinned like a retard knowing that I fooled a teacher… so much win.

Thanks to all those mind games I play at home + reading, I can think fast and save my ass at the same time, thank you mom for teaching me the art of reading… like a boss.

Deidara, who was sitting next to me, just stared at me, I simply passed my notebook to him and showed him what I wrote on it.

At the first sentence he was already trying to control his laughter.

I simply passed it to Sasori, he just smirked and had a glint of amusement in his eyes.

I really am the shit… fuch yeah.

He gave my notebook back and I started scribbling down more funny quotes since Kurenai-sensei finished her lesson and told us we can do whatever we want for the rest of the period, which is 10 minutes.

The other quotes: 'That scary moment when you're about to sleep and horror scenes start to flash through your head.'

'Hitting your hip on a corner and feeling like you've been shot.'

'What moment when you enter a supermarket and you see that they are giving out free samples.'

'You call them free samples, I call them an all-you-can-eat buffet.'

'Why I don't look out of the window at night: 1% is because I'm afraid of the night. The other 99%, I'm afraid I might see a face looking at me.'

'Pretending to be busy writing when the teacher starts calling on random people.'

The school bell rang and I was out, going to my next period which is… gym, Sasori and Deidara walked me there, obviously since they are going there too.

I went to the girl's changing room and changed myself really quick, put my glasses in my backpack and went inside the gym.

I saw some students I don't even know… and I'm sure they don't want to know me.

I moved my head at a 45 degree angle and saw Madara and Tobi chatting, more like Tobi was running around screaming he was a good boy, while Madara sat there smirking at him.

I make my way towards my sweet little rope and start swinging like a monkey.

Tobi saw me and skipped… yes, skipped his way towards me.

I simply smiled and said 'Hi, Toby'.

"Can Tobi play?" he asked and I agreed.

I got off the swing and Tobi got on, I started to give him a push and he swung like a monkey while saying… screaming 'Tobi is a good boy'.

I just laughed at him and saw Madara make his way towards us.

I waved at him and he seemed to sparkle for a second… oh god, not the Twilight part.

I guess he still has a crush on me… well bad luck for him, he's not my type.

After a few minutes the others arrived as well and Tobi got off the swing.

The teacher arrived as well and I see someone, actually something I never even wanted to see… chicken ass and bitchy red head making out like there's no tomorrow... I think I threw up in my mouth a little.

* * *

**Me: Dun dun dun, I left you dying of curiosity, what's it called again?**

**Deidara: *glasses on* It's called a Cliffy, yeah.**

**Me: Meh, not gonna use it… too boring.**

**Hidan: Bitch, the readers are gonna kill you.**

**Me: They don't know where I live so I'm safe.**

**Hidan: True to fucking that.**

**Me: *snicker* Why do I have to have such a dirty mind?  
Hidan: It's because you're a pervert.**

**Me: No, it's because having a dirty mind makes life funnier.**

**Deidara: She got you there, yeah.**


	12. Chapter 12

Hello, sorry I haven't written in such a long time, the truth is: in July I failed the driver's test, well the theoretical part, I had to study for 2 weeks so I could take it again, I managed to get a 25/26 points in that test, so many emotions and I panicked.

Then I went to the seaside, that was on 21st of August and relaxed for 8 days… 8 days full of relaxation and without a PC.

Then, out of nowhere, school started on 17th of September and the weeks before I just studied my ass off with math, physics and English.

Now it's 4th of October and I'm a Senior and because of that we have to organize a prom (not the dancing kind) for the freshmen and everybody has to take part.

To make things even better (sarcasm) I have the driving test (where I have to drive through town and do loads of stuff with my car) on 17th of October, from 20-26th I have to go 300 km to another city, TWICE, just so I could take my CAE exam.

Not to mention that I have to study my ass off for the final exams, which includes everything we learned in the past 4 years, since we started highschool.

Because I want to go to a physics college, I have to work twice as hard, because I need both math and physics. To top that off, I want to go to the English Olympiad, the physics olympiad, enter another physics competition (where if I get at least a 7 out of 10 points then I'll be accepted immediately with 10 at the college I want to go to) AND an "astrophysics and astronomy" competition, where I don't know how to calculate the time using only the sun's place or a star's place in the sky, but I just love astronomy and hope to be a scientist someday, so I have to start learning astophysics in 7 months because the competition is in April.

I know I had some grammar mistakes, that's because I was writing too fast and didn't stop to look at what I was writing and just updated immediately. I'm still working on it.

After I take my Cambridge exam, I'll catch up on the story, 14 chapters to be precise since I'll write ALL of them in November. (just checked my calendar).

Mom told me that if I take my CAE then next year, in 2013 I can go and take the CPE exam. Wish me luck and don't worry about the story, I'll finish it in November.


End file.
